Book 1: Never Trust the Boys
by Rocker3000 is on FIRE
Summary: You have to be cautious, careful. You have to protect the ones you love but keep secret from them. To protect you must lie. But the only reason you do protect is because of lies and secrets hidden from you. You have to trust them to gain their trust as well. But these two groups are far from trusting each other. What will one experience do to change their relationship forever?
1. The Beginning

**Me: Yay! I finally finished the first chapter of my first book here at this site!  
**

**Butch: Looks like there's a new book about us. Wanna go check it out?**

**Everyone else: Sure.**

**Blossom: I just love being the star.**

**Mojo: Me too!**

**Butch: How did he get in here?**

**Mojo: Through the door.**

**Butch: Well you better get back through that door before I pound you to pieces.**

**Mojo: *runs away crying like a baby***

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Matsubura Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

"Let's go girls!" Blossom shouts as we transformed. "We need to hurry up! I still have a bag full of candy I haven't eaten yet!" she adds.

"Could you for once in your life time shut up and stop thinking about candy?" I said flying up to her and shaking her back and forth by the neck.

"I… can't… breath!" Blossom manages to huff out. I release and allow her to catch her breath, but as soon as she does, I grab her by the neck and shake her again. She tries to struggle her way out of my grasp, but since I'm stronger, she's having a tough time.

"Buttercup! Blossom! Please, cut it out! Remember, there's still a city that needs to be saved!" Bubbles pleaded. Calming myself down, I let go of her.

Speeding into the direction of where the trouble is, I shout behind me, "Last one there's a rotten egg, _Blossom!"_ Blossom's face turns red **(like her hair!) **and grips her hands in fists. Then she zooms her fastest, trying to get ahead of me. So the race begins. It's a close game, and by close, I mean with Blossom probably about 5 feet behind me. I suddenly skid to a stop with Bubbles then Blossom bumping into me.

Mojo Jojo's in his robot destroying the town. Damaged buildings, bended lampposts, snapped benches! Mojo doesn't even say anything when we appear. He just keeps recklessly destroying stuff.

"Time to pound this sucker!" I yell. I leap up and swing my hammer. "Sonic Swing!" Mojo goes flying into another building. He get's up but instead of heading for us, he continues to destroy the city.

"Must destroy city. Must destroy city." he says in a robotic voice that no way sounds like Mojo. That's weird. Mojo usually talks normally when he's in his robot. I mean, I'm not complaining. I like the robots voice much better than Mojo's, but it doesn't make sense. Why would the robot sound like a robot, unless M-

"_Ow!_" Blossom howls.

"_Ow!" _Bubbles says right after. I turn around to see what's going on. There standing right in front of me is Mojo. He reaches for my hair and plucks a piece out. "_Ow!_" I say reaching for my head. "What the heck did you do that for?" I snap while he puts the hair he pulled into a plastic baggy. When he's done, he clears his throat like he's about to speak, but looks like decides against it and walked away.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" I yell. I go up to him, grab him by the collar, and bring him with me into the air. Spinning him round and round with all my might, I let go and he's sent flying into the air.

"Mojoooo!" he shouts and keeps shouting until he's totally out of sight and hearing distance.

"Uhh… Buttercup. I thought you wanted to talk to him. Not send him flying into outer space or whatever." Blossom said when I had reached the ground again.

Oh yeah, I did want to talk to him. Oh well.

"I'm ready to take down this robot now that I've warmed up!" I say ignoring her completely. And we do.

* * *

**At Mojo Jojo's layer**

Mojo is at his lab table making his next ultimate weapon against the powerpuff girls z. "Yes, yes. This plan is sure to work for I, Mojo Jojo, have came up with the ultimate plan. A plan which I, Mojo Jojo, have created which is so diabolical it will surely destroy the powerpuff girls z this time. For I, Mojo Jojo, the smartest monkey in the world has created the ultimate weapon in which the powerpuff girls z will be no more. Mwwhahahaha!"

Mojo Jojo has out three bowls, each with the powerpuff girls hair samples he had taken. He then pours the chemical z formula he stole from Professor Utonium and mixes it in with the hairs and sprinkles of sour **(sour for a sour attitude)** creating a blue, red, and green clump. He starts his way to this huge machine centered in the room **(Sorry, couldn't think of a name for it.) **with the glass bowls in hand (one in each of his hands and one balanced atop his head).

He walks slowly and steadily but takes a misstep sending the bowl on his head soaring into the air. Trying to catch the bowl he dropped with his hands he drops the other two and misses the catch he meant to catch. Then the bowls fell to the ground with a huge clatter. **(Imagine this in slow motion) **The bowls aren't broken **(because there plastic) **so Mojo thinks nothing of it. He picks them up and takes them to the machine without another problem.

On the machine are three slots. These slots all have glass covers. The blue clump goes on the left, the green on the right, and the red in the middle. He closes the slots and moves his fingers up to the dial. After pressing a long line of buttons, he walks to the back of the machine. At that end of machine is a door. On the door is a huge red button. Mojo presses it and takes a step back. The top of the machine is now steaming smoke at full speed making a kind of train sound and moving as if about to explode. Mojo took another step back. Five minutes later, it stopped. The machine was still, there was no sound, and the smoke started to clear. Mojo leaned forward and the door opened.

* * *

**Sorry it was so short. Don't worry, the next on will be longer, I promise. And just as a warning, there are no swear words in here because there is no need for them.  
**

**P.S. Don't think I'm boring just because I don't use swears. Just keep reading and you'll get to know how good I am as a writer.  
**


	2. The Rowdyruff Boys Z

**Me: Here is the second chapter! It's longer like I said it would be but this one is more about explaining things than action. Now don't worry, there will be some action soon. But the only way you'll find out is by reading so read! Oh, and if I do have swear words that means I didn't know they were so I'm just going to say really bad words.**

**Butch: Who are you talking to?**

**Me: The audience.**

**Butch: What audience? There is no audience. So you're talking to yourself. But you don't have to be shy. Just admit it.**

**Me: *grabs back of shirt and lifts him up with a tight grip so he won't get away***

**Butch: HELP ME!**

**Brick: Sorry brother but I'm not gonna do anything that involves having to go near her or I'm gonna end up getting hurt. It's better it's you than me.**

**Boomer: Me too. We'll just watch. *sits back with a bowl of popcorn, then turns to Brick* Want some?**

**Brick: I'd love some. *takes fistful***

**Butch: Traitors *turns to DD and begs* Please, don't hurt me.**

**Me: Say the disclaimer and I'll let you go.**

**Butch-disclaimer: Nothing from PPGZ belongs to Buttercup 3000 so don't sue her or anything like that.**

**Me: Thank you. *drops***

**Butch: *runs away like a little coward***

**Me: Enjoy! And don't forget to review.**

**Still at Mojo's Layer (No ones POV)**

At the door stood three figures. They took a step forward from the mist and their faces were clearer.

One had blonde hair that pushed over to the sides of his face and dark blue eyes. His skin was tanned and his smile was friendly. He was skinny with little muscle. You could see the neck part of his dark blue shirt with the same color jacket over it. The jacket had black ends at the bottom of the shirt, the end of the sleeves, around the hood, and down the zipper. At the back of his jacket was a B sewed in with a silky, silvery black fabric. He wore black baggy jeans and a blue keychain hung out of one of the pockets.

The second boy had raven hair that flopped over most of the right side of his face. At the back of his head was a small ponytail that added that bad boy look to him. His skin was pale** (not vampire pale)** and he was totally ripped. His eyes were a dark green and he wore a sly smirk on his face. He wore the same thing as the blonde boy but it was a dark green instead and the muscles he showed really well in his uniform.

The last was a red head with a bandage plastered under his left cheek. His muscles and skin type was the color and size between the other two. His eyes were almost a blood red but not dark enough for him to look horribly evil and he had an unreadable expression which suddenly turned into a beaming smile. They all looked about the Powerpuff girls Z's age, 15.

"I'm Boomer!" exclaimed the blondie.

"I'm Butch!" said the raven haired boy.

"I'm Brick!" the redhead introduced.

"And we're the Rowdyruff boys Z!" they cheered all together while in their pose **(not the nose picking one. I've changed it to Butch and Boomer knelt down on one knee with one hand on the ground, the other stretched out behind them, and their faces with serious expressions facing forward. Brick is in the front middle of them with a pointed hand raised high in the air, the other hand straight down next to his side, his legs apart, and his head facing half way to the ceiling with the same serious expression)**.

"This isn't fame!" argued Mojo. The Rowdyruff boys stopped their pose and turned to face Mojo. "And how did you have the chance to make your own names? I already had names picked out!" Mojo complained while stomping his foot.

"One statement, three questions." Brick announced. "The statement: We came up with it in the machine and before you ask how, we had to wait 5 minutes for the door to open. Oh, and by the way, the machine was moving around crazy like that cause Butch was trying to breakout." Butch grinned at Mojo and Mojo glared back which only made Butch grin even more.

"First question: Why are you leaning in like that?" Brick asked pointing a finger at him.

"Oh, sorry." Mojo said straightening up.

"Second question: Why are we here? Why and how did you create us? And who the heck are you?"

"That's more like three questions right there." Mojo said. Boomer, Brick, and Butch all rolled their eyes. "Fine, fine, fine. I'll answer them."

Mojo took a deep breath before explaining.

"I am Mojo Jojo, the most intelligent and ruefulness monkey in all the world. For I, Mojo Jojo, was hit by a black aura that gave me this huge brain. I will explain that to you some other time. This machine…" he gestures to the huge piece of metal the Rowdyruff boy Z stood in front of, "was created by me, Mojo Jojo, to make you… the Rowdyruff boys, so that you could destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z once and for all. Mwahahahaha!"

"Wait!" Butch cut in, " Who the heck are the Powerpuff Girls Z?"

"The Powerpuff Girls Z are my archrivals also known as the heroines of Tokyo. You know, it's funny how I created you with _their_ help." Mojo gave a little chuckle.

"What do you mean by 'their' help?" Butch asked suspiciously while crossing his arms. Mojo knew he wasn't one to toy with so he answered immediately.

"Well, you see, I pulled plucks of their hair out right before this noon while they were fighting one of my robots. I used the-"

"You stole their own hair from them?" Boomer asked in a surprised tone.

"Let me finish!" Mojo yelled. Boomer slumped his shoulders. "And yes, I did steal from then not only their hair, but a small supply of the chemical z formula they still had stored for I, Mojo Jojo, is evil and will do anything to get rid of the Powerpuff Girls Z. And for me, Mojo Jojo, to get rid of the Powerpuff Girls Z I need to be evil, which I am. So there for I, Mojo Jojo, hate the Powerpuff Girls Z and will someday crush them with my brain powers. Because the Powerpu-"

"Shut the heck up and get on with the thing we were just talking about already!" Butch exclaimed annoyed.

"Right." Mojo cleared his throat and spoke again, "I used the hair samples to create you by doing all this scientific stuff like adding a little salt here and there that would be too complicated for your puny little brains." Mojo smiled. Boomer, Brick, and Butch all clenched their teeth and held tight fist to their sides. Mojo's smile disappeared and he continued. "Thus the Rowdyruff Boys Z was born!"

"Don't you think it would have been better if you use lemon. That way it's sour and no one likes someone with a sour attitude." Boomer asked.

"But salt works just as well. With too much salt it will give you a sour face." Mojo answered.

"Well I guess you're right." Boomer answered.

"I still don't see exactly why you stole some of their hair." Brick said scratching the back of his head in confusion. "I mean, to create us, I know, but explain in detail why you did that."

"Boy do you ask a lot of questions." Mojo complained.

"Well I'm sorry. I mean, I was just born ten minutes ago!" Brick snapped back.

"Geez, no need to get all grumpy." Mojo said raising his hand up in defense and then continuing, "The Powerpuff Girls Z are your counterparts. You share the same DNA as they do. You do have some similarities with your counterpart. For instance, Butch and Buttercup both have anger issues." Butch leaped forward but his brothers grabbed hold of him just in time.

"See what I mean." Mojo said which only made Butch angrier.

While Butch cooled off, Boomer asked Mojo, "Who's my counterpart?"

"Yours would be Bubbles. Sweet girl she is. That's why I hate her so much! So calm and easygoing! I hate it!" Mojo answered. His face turned red and steam rose from his ears

"So if you hate Bubbles so much, does that mean you'll hate me that much too?" Boomer asked, letting go of the now cooled down Butch.

"I said you had _some_ similarities with your counterpart, not all. And Bubbles is my least favorite of the three, not the most. The other two are much more scarier." Mojo said.

"So then that leaves me with…" Brick asked curiously to Mojo.

"You've got the leader of the group," Mojo says, "Blossom. What ever you do do not mess with her candies. She will make you pay."

"Hahahaha! He said dodo!" Butch called out howling in laughter. Soon Boomer followed.

"Grow up!" Mojo scowled trying to suppress his own laughter.

"Hmmm…" Brick thought, "since Blossom is the leader of her group, why don't I be the leader of ours?"

Boomer and Butch shake the their heads furiously while Mojo nodded widely.

"What a great idea!" Mojo answered, "Now why hadn't I thought of that?"

"What! Are you freaking kidding me?" Butch said angrily, "I'm older! I should be the leader!"

"Hey!" Boomer cut in, "Didn't we step out at the same time?"

"But it's obvious I'm older." Butch pushed on, "Just look at these guns." he pulled up his sleeves and flexed his arms muscles. He then turned his right arm to where his finger would be pointing out and moved it like he was doing some ancient Egyptian dance. "The beach is that way."

"Yeah, well I should be leader." Boomer said back. "It's obvious I'm more responsible than you and that monkey put together, no offence." he turned to face Mojo.

"No biggy, it's true." Mojo waved it off.

"Oh yeah, well-"

"SHUTUP!" Brick wailed. Butch and Boomer stopped and faced Brick while Brick turned to Mojo. "I still have one more question: What were the names you were going to give us before we came up with our own?" At this, everyone turned expectantly to Mojo.

"Well," he started, "compared to your names, they aren't that good but here's what they were: BooBoo, CooCoo, and TooToo."

The Rowdyruff boys stared at him in shock for a minute until Butch snapped out of it and yelled, "What kind of names are those? I think I just might have to kill you for suggesting such names! I thought you were an evil monkey! Not a mushy one that named someone…BooBoo! What the heck is wrong with you?"

Butch launched forward but Boomer stepped in between them. "Don't disrespect Momma." He said shaking his finger and head side to side.

"Yeah don't disrespect _Momma_.' Mojo said taking a step forward and leaning in by Boomer's shoulder.

Butch held out a hand and punched him leaving a red mark on his green cheek. "SHUTUP!"

"_Ow!_" Mojo rubbed his cheek with his hairy palm.

"I'll get you back for that. That was not nice at all." Boomer pronounced.

"It felt nice." Butch answered with a sly smirk on his face.

"So…" Brick cut in, "about the Powerpuff Girls Z, what are we suppose to do with them?"

"Destroy them. Duh!" Mojo said stating the obvious.

"But they're girls. That just wouldn't feel right." Boomer cut in.

"Boomer, Boomer, Boomer. Stop being puff and start acting ruff!"** (get it?) **Mojo said.

"No, what I mean was _how_ are we suppose to 'destroy' these Powerpuff Girls ?" Brick asked putting emphasis on the how and bunny quotes on destroy.

"Aggh. So you knew I had a plan, did you?" Mojo asked with a smile on his face. "I knew you were a good choice for leader."

"No, actually I didn't." Brick said. "But thanks anyway."

Mojo sighed. "Anyway, continuing with the subject of my plan. I have found where the Powerpuff Girls Z go to school." Mojo walked over to a huge computer screen. In front of it was an even bigger white board. He projected whatever was on the screen onto the whiteboard showing us the school. Ridgeway High School. **(I don't know the real name of the school and sorry if this is not a school in Tokyo.)**

"And…" Brick pushed on.

"And you will be attending this school."

"What?" The three exclaimed simultaneously.

"I don't want to go to no school man." Butch complained. "Schools for geeks."

"Well apparently you'll have to be a geek because you're going." Mojo stated proudly.

"What did you just say?" Butch asked growing huge with his eyes roaring in flames as he got angrier.

"Nothing, nothing." Mojo sweat dropped and backed off.

"But why?" Boomer cut in. "I thought we had to… destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z?"

"You are. Plus, you were just born. Might as well get some education in those brains of yours anyway." Mojo replied.

The boys all looked confused.

"You know how the Powerpuff Girls Z all go to this school?" Mojo asked talking very slowly to make sure they understand.

They nodded.

"Well you're going to try to find out their secret identities of the Powerpuff Girls Z. When you do, you trick them into coming close to you, then BLAM!" Mojo voice grew in excitement. "The Powerpuff Girls Z will be no more! Mwahahahaha!"

"Wait! Can you repeat that last sentence? I didn't quite catch that." Boomer said.

Mojo sighed then spoke in that same slow voice. "The Powerpuff Girls Z will be no more. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha."

"Oh…" Boomer said now understanding, "Yeah, I don't like that plan." Boomer said. "That's too mean. I mean messing with someone's feelings. Not only will is feel wrong but it's messed up too."

"How would you know if you haven't even done it yet?" Butch asked.

"Well… I don't." Boomer answered reluctantly. "But it could feel wrong and I don't want to take that chance."

"You are such a girl." Butch said.

"Are not." Boomer said defending himself.

"Are too." Butch said back.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are not."

"Ha! You admitted it!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh uh!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh uh!"

"Nu-"

"SHUTUP!" Brick yelled totally annoyed. "I've only known you for half an hour and I'm already starting to hate you." Then he turned back to Mojo. "We can't go like this. While the Powerpuff Girls Z have secret identities, don't you think we should have ours too?"

"So glad you brought that up." Mojo said. He pranced over to a dresser. He pulled out three watches one blue, the other red, and the last green. "You use these." He handed them to us.

"And what exactly are we suppose to do with these?" Butch asked placing his on. "We can't beat the powerpu- you know that names becoming a mouthful. I'm just going to call them Girls. We can't beat the Girls by knowing how to tell time."

"Or by looking good." Boomer cut in.

"These will change your human forms. You won't look that much different but different enough to not get recognized. If you're ever seen in you superpower forms." Mojo answered. "To change into a certain form all you'll need to do is to call your name while pressing the clock part of the watch."

"We don't really need to say our names, do we?" Brick asked.

"No but it makes it more dramatic." Mojo answered. "Now getting back to the point. To use your watches you'll need names so I have created the perfect ones just for you."

"No way in the world am I letting you pick another name for me ever again." Butch protested.

"But they're really good names this time." Mojo replied.

"No way!" Butch stood his ground.

"Can I at least say them before you judge me?" Mojo asked.

"N-"

"Just let Momma speak!" Boomer said at the same time Brick said, "Let the monkey talk."

Butch finally gave in and Mojo gave out the names, "Boomer you will be Mokoto **(means sincere, true),** Brick is Mamoru **(means protector),** and Butch is Katsu** (means victory)**.

"I guess those names are okay." Butch admitted.

"I'm glad you like them." Mojo said. "Now try them out.

"Mokoto!"

"Mamoru!"

"Katsu!"

Boomer's/Mokoto's hair wasn't as sharp at the ends and he had lost all signs of muscle.

Butch's/Katsu's bang was shorter and his cute little ponytail had disappeared. He was the size of Brick in superpower form.

Brick's-Mamoru's hair wasn't as spiky, the bandage was gone, and he was the size of Boomer in superpower form.

They didn't have on their uniforms. Instead, they wore plain white shirts, black cargo shorts, and sandals.

"Dude, am I gonna have to go shopping!" Mokoto said after looking at himself.

"My body feels so light. It's so weird." Katsu said kind of moving the top half of his body side to side, trying to weigh himself.

"Monkey." Mamoru called.

"Don't call me that!" Mojo snapped.

"Whatever. Just out of curiosity, what's our last names?"

"You are gonna love it." Mojo paused for dramatic effect, "Cocoa."

"What the…" Katsu transformed back into Butch, "heck!"

All I can say is that Butch walked around with a proud smile on his face and Mojo was sent to the hospital.

"Hey, Boomer?" Butch asked him a half hour later. "Why the heck do you call the idiot 'Momma?'"

"Well…" he answered, "because he kind of gave us birth and he's kind of our mother in that kind of way. Know what I mean?"

"What kinda excuse is that?" Butch chuckled.

"It's the truth, not an excuse. Oh, and by the way, I'll get my revenge on you." Boomer then turned away.

**Me: Hope you enjoyed. I'll get to the next chapter right about… now!**

**Blossom: But you said you'd take me to the beach.**

**Bubbles: No! She said she'd take me to the mall!**

**Buttercup: Uh uh! She said we'd go to the skating park today!**

**Boomer: What about my ice-cream!**

**Brick: And the library!**

**Butch: And that new laptop you were talking about getting me! **

**Me: First of all, I did so NOT promise you any laptop Butch. And second of all, can't you guys just do all that by yourselves? I really want to get the next chapter started. *silence then mumbles of all rights* **

**Butch: Mind if I tag along, Buttercup?**

**Buttercup: Yes, I do mind.**

**Butch: I 'm comin' anyway.**

**Buttercup: *growls and heads out the door with Butch trailing behind.**

**Me: I guess that's it. Well, stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	3. Falling Down

**Me: The third chapter is out and ready to be read!**

**Blossom: And keep those reviews coming!**

**Bubbles: Anything from PPGZ or familiar too you does not belong to DD! She only owns the plot and ideas of the story.**

**Buttercup: Yeah, yeah! Come on and get to the book already! I'm getting bored. **

**Me: Enjoy!**

**Momoko/Blossom POV**

I saw a face, three actually, but one stood out clearer than the others. He had dark red eyes that could almost be considered black, _red_ hair, _really_ dark clothes**(you get the point)**. He was almost a duplicate of me, only he was a boy and his color was a very dark red. Behind him were to others, I think. They weren't really human. They were gray shadows. They swayed behind him like lingering figures. It was pitch black all around us. I stood a few feet away. They took a step forward, all three. With every step they grew closer to me. I could make out dark blue and green eyes from the shadows. They were now only inches away from me. I tried to back up but it felt like there was an invisible shield around me trying to keep me from moving. The red boy held out a hand, as if for me to take it. I looked into his deep blood red eyes. Something about them was creepy and I got really scared. I wanted to scream but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. I felt my whole body drowning in fear, fear that I've never experienced before. I ripped my eyes away from his and looked down at his hand gesturing toward me. Then I was suddenly being pulled against my will. My hand stretched out to his and¾

_Brring! _

I woke up startled by the loud noise. I turned my alarm off and sat up in bed. _Such a weird dream_, I thought,_ What did it mean?_

I looked out the window above my dresser. The sky was a light blue and the clouds were a big and fluffy. The sun was shining down on the neatly cut grass and the birds chirped cheerfully in the trees. The perfect day for the first day of school.

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

I was standing outside of the school waiting for Momoko and Miyako. I woke up feeling kind of weird this morning. I had this really weird dream last night that completely freaked me out. I mean, what kind of person has dreams about two ghostly figures and a boy taunting you over in the dark. Obliviously not regular people.

Just then I saw Miyako and Momoko turn the corner headed straight for me. They looked like they were engrossed in a deep conversation. Probably getting all excited about the new boys that will be coming this year… _yuck!_

"Kaoru!" Momoko called once they had reached me.

"Hey guys!" I called and started walking through the campus. "Ready to finally start our sophomore year? Can't wait till next week when I finally get to show of my captain skills at soccer practice!" I exclaim purposely not sharing my dream.

"Forget about that!" Momoko spoke up, "Did you have a weird dream last night. I was dreaming of living in candy land when these three evil looking guys pop out from nowhere! Do you know how twisted that is? That was a really good dream too and they just had to disturb it! Not nice! And it happened to Miyako too! My guess is that someone's been messing with our dreams or something. And the strangest thing is that they kinda looked like us, but they were boys. And did you see what they were wearing?"

I toned Momoko out, ignoring her babbling. So they had the same dream I did? So that means I'm not going delusional! Unless we're all delusional. But how is it possible for us to have the same dream? Could that be possible? Well no duh Kaoru, it just happened! Sometimes I'm just so¾

"Earth to Kaoru! Were you even listening?" Momoko snaps me out of her little trance.

"Are you okay?" Miyako asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answer. "Do you think the dreams have anyth¾" Just then, Miyako, Momoko, and Kaoru slammed into three boys.

**Katsu/Butch POV**

My brothers and I were sent flying to our butt's with two cute looking girls in front of them and what looks to be a guy in front of me. (Not fair! They get the girls!) We got up first and my brothers helped them up while I picked up the books and handed them to my brothers and the other three, annoyed.

"Sorry." the redhead said. "We should have paid attention to where we were going."

"Darn right you should have!" I exclaim brushing the dirt of my clothes.

"No! Darn right _you_ should have!" The guy yelled at me.

"DID YOU JUST TALK BACK TO ME!" I was getting furious.

"YEAH I DID! WHAT YOU GONNA DO ABOUT IT?"

"WHY DON'T WE TAKE THIS OUTSIDE AND I'LL SHOW YOU!"

"WE ARE OUTSIDE YOU DUMMY!"

I slip my book bag of and hurl it at my brothers. "THAT'S IT! YOU HAVE CROSSED THE LINE! PUT'EM UP!"

He also throws his book bag to his friends then we're launching at each other but my brother's grab me (his friends grab him) and draw us back before anything can get started.

"Let me go!" He howls at his friends.

"Hey!" I exclaim at the same time. "I was just having fun!"

He glares at me. "SHUTUP YOU DISGUSTING RAVEN HAIRED GREED EYED BOY THAT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO APOLOGIZE AFTER BUMPING INTO PEOPLE!"

"LAST TIME I CHECKED, AREN'T YOU ALSO THE SAME THING! AND I AM NOT DISGUSTING!" I yell! He just gasp and stomps of putting his book bag back on! "What I say to offend him so much?" I ask while my brothers give me looks as if to say 'are you serious?' But in the end it's the redhead girl that answers.

"Dude, she's not a dude, dude." I stand there, jaw dropped.

"So you're telling me she's a girl?" I ask, just making sure I heard correctly.

"Yes." she answers.

Yep, I heard right alright. "Oh." Then my shoulders slouch and a small frown crosses my face. "Now I feel bad."

The blondie steps up from her silence and says, "Your sorry now that you found out she was a girl?" she had a very confused look plastered on her face.

I don't answer but Bo-Mokoto does. "He's a ladies man."

We stand there in awkward silence until Brick speaks up. "Well how rude of us not to introduce ourselves. I'm Mamoru and these are my brothers Katsu and Mokoto." he says making the hand gestures.

"I'm Momoko and this is Miyako. The one that stormed off was Kaoru." the redhead said. I don't mention the fact that even her name could be a guys.

"So are you guys new here?" Miyako asks.

"That obvious, huh?" Mokoto runs a hand through his hair. She giggles. Then the bell rings.

"Looks like we gotta get to class. You guys don't happen to know where Ms. Keen's class is?" Br-Mamoru asks.

"We've actually got her for homeroom. Follow us." Momoko says as we follow them.

**Mamoru/Brick POV**

We stepped into the brightly lit classroom after Momoko and Miyako. In the corner of the class by a window, I see Kaoru is already seated. She stared blankly at it with her face as red as a tomatoes. I make a mental note to not have her and Katsu left alone together. I take a seat behind Momoko, Katsu is to my left behind Kaoru, and Mokoto sat next to Miyako in front of Kaoru. **(Here's a visual:**

**Mokoto Miyako**

**Kaoru Momoko**

**Katsu Mamoru**

"Now class," Ms. Keen began to speak, "as we all know, we have three new students." Ms. Keen turns to look at us. "Which one of you would like to introduce yourselves first?"

"I will!" Mokoto jumps out his seat and strolls to the front of the class. "Hi, my name is Cocoa Mokoto. I'm the nicest of the three of us but tick me off and you won't like the results." Mokoto strolls back to his seat.

"Thank you for that nice introduction, Mokoto." Ms. Keen says, "Let's see… why don't you go next?" Ms. Keen points over to me. I reluctantly leave my seat and head to the front of the room.

"Hey, I'm Cocoa Mamoru. I'm kind of the leader of our little brotherly trio and least tempered." Then I go back to my seat.

"My turn!" Katsu calls. He jumps up and stands on the table making everyone laugh. "I'm Katsu. I'm the most tempered so I'll punch you without a second thought if you tick me off. I'm also the oldest and most coolest of us bros."

Mokoto's out of his seat and cutting Katsu off. "You don't know that!"

"Yes I do!" He calls back.

"Nuh uh!"

"Uh uh! He told me himself."

"No he didn't! You liar!"

"Just deal with it! I'm the oldest, there is no need to be jealous! So why don't y-" before Katsu could finish his statement Mokoto had already pounced on him. The impact kept Katsu shocked and breathless giving Mokoto enough time to punch him square in the face. Katsu pushed him off and stood up wiping the blood from his lips. Then he stood in a firm stance with his fist up.

"Come on over here and take it like a man!" Katsu called. Mokoto charged at him, but didn't knock him over this time, and swung. Katsu ducked and kicked Mokoto's feet from under him. Mokoto got up quickly and made a fair kick right at his gut. Katsu bent over hugging his stomach giving Mokoto a chance to grind his elbow on his back sending Katsu flopping down on his stomach. He used his hands and knocked Mokoto to the floor again, getting up quickly and kicked him in his head.

"Dude!" Mokoto called.

"_Dude!_" Katsu mimicked. Mokoto got on his feet quickly and they were a few feet away from each other. The whole time they were doing this I circled around them finding a way for them to stop embarrassing me when it hit me. As they headed for each other I nonchalantly extended my leg between them causing them both to trip.

"Dude!" They say simultaneously.

"_Dude!_" I mimicked. They got up and my eyes widened as they charged for me and sent all three of us flying out the window.

**No Ones POV**

Glass went flying everywhere as the boys flew out. They rolled down the roof trying to find a grasp and landed on the railing about 20 ft. high in he air. Mamoru hung on to the bar as his brother's grabbed at each others ankles. Katsu dangled at the bottom, when he realized he wasn't any regular person and he could easily get down 20 ft. right now. He just had to figure out how. Then he suddenly came up with an idea. He swung his legs back and forth until his feet were able to touch the building.

"What are you doing?" Mokoto called down from where he was.

Katsu didn't answer. He just pushed himself from the building and when he was far enough, he let go of Mokoto's legs and jumped. He had almost hit the pavement when a hand from above grabbed him. Katsu looked up to see Kaoru hanging from one of the tree vines growing on the schools walls.

"You can let me go now." Katsu said. They both looked down and saw Katsu was only a few inches from the ground.

"Oh yeah. I guess I should." Kaoru said letting Katsu go. He landed on the balls of his feet. Kaoru jumped from the vines, did a little backwards flip in mid air, and landed on one knee and the toe of her foot. She stood up slowly. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Katsu answered. "Just a little bruises from the fight with Mokoto. Probably pulled a joint in my left shoulder too. Nothing big." They then both stared up and saw that his brother's were still dangling from the building.

Mokoto's hands were getting sweaty and he was really close to slipping. One of his arms slipped from Mamoru's leg and he couldn't hold on any longer. He fell about 5 ft. before something caught on his clothing. His collar caught onto a sharp nail. The way he was facing there was no way he could not look down unless he closed his eyes but he had already caught a glimpse and it was now stuck in his head. He knew he couldn't stay like that for ever, no matter how stupid he is, and his point was proven when he heard a tear coming from the back of his neck. He was about to open his eyes when he felt himself falling, falling to his death. He could see it as a headline for one of the news article:

R.I.P. MOKOTO/BOOMER COCOA/JOJO

KILLED FALLING OFF A BUILDING AT HIS SCHOOL.

TRAGIC STORY.

So he fell and fell until he felt himself caught in someone's arms. They were comforting and warm, but small at the same time. He felt his legs touch the pavement and his head laid on someone's lap. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Miyako's penetrating light blue eyes looking down on him.

"Thank you." was all he could muster before he passed out from today's excitement.

Back up at the railing was where Mamoru still hanged on for dear life. He had felt his brothers fall but if they didn't make it, he knew that they would want him to still go on. He felt his hands stinging and the wind pounding through his ears. His head was beating as fast as his heartbeat. It was clear he was close to passing out. He had to get off this railing before that happened. Now that his brother's were gone, it was easier for him to move around. He swung his feet to the building, pushed off, and swung around the railing landing on the roof atop him. The wind grew heavier and it was hard for him to keep his balance when he felt he could pass out at any second. After looking around he realized it wasn't safe to stay up here. He was higher than he was before and he could easily fall off this roof with the wind blowing as hard as it was now. The only way he could go was down or find a window to smash open and walk in. But his real option had to be down because he was far too weak to break any windows. He steadied himself against the wall and walked on. When the roof ended he crawled to the end and swung himself down to another roof at the bottom. He was going down slowly because he was so winded. Then a thought crossed his mind as he reached the third roof. He could fly! He just needed to turn into Brick and he could be souring down from here with real ease. He reached to push his watch but that small movement took all the energy he had left and he passed out on the spot. He lied there, breathing heavy, eyes closed.

Suddenly, a redheaded girl appeared by his side. She kneeled down next to him. She wasn't very strong, especially since she couldn't change into Blossom with the whole schools population staring up at her. She looked around, hoping to find an answer hidden somewhere, when she saw a nice plump bed of grass placed neatly underneath them. If she could get him off the roof they could land there. It looked good enough to hold their fall. So with no second thoughts she pushed Brick off the edge. You could hear gasp coming from the 756 students below her. Then she jumped too and caught up with Mamoru easily. She bought him close to her and she managed to angle the fall perfectly, making them land safely on the grass.

She twisted her wrist but besides that, she was perfectly fine. She checked over Mamoru thoroughly and found there was no damage done. Just looked like he needed a few stitches from falling out the glass window. Momoko heard feet rushing towards her and Mamoru. She stood up and held up a hand to wave them over. Soon sirens were heard in the distance and the boys, along with Kaoru, Miyako, and Momoko, were rushed to the hospital. As soon as they were laid on the hospital beds, the girls, plus Katsu, realized how tired they were and fell asleep in minutes.

**Me: Hope you liked it! This one was harder to write because of all those things going on at once, but I think I did okay for my first time ever writing something like this.**

**Butch: I could have done better than that.**

**Me: Oh really?**

**Butch: Yeah.**

**Me: Well lets see you try.**

**Butch: *sits down and starts writing. Finishes five minutes later. This is what he writes:***

_**Katsu pounds Mokoto. Mamoru trips them. They get angry and pounce on him going out the window. They hang on to the building for dear life. Katsu falls and is saved by Kaoru. Mokoto falls and is saved by Miyako. Mamoru swings himself on top of the roof, gets tired, passes out, and Momoko saves him. They're all rushed to the hospital.**_

_**!THE END!**_

**Me: *After reading whacks him on the back of his head.***

**Butch: **_**Ow!**_

**Me: You call this better. This is horrible. Not only is this the worst thing I've ever read, but you even left out some things from the chapter. **

**Brick: *snatches from me and reads* This is horrible man!**

**Boomer : What? *reads the paper* I think I can do better than this!Brick: Sorry bro, but you know you can't.**

**Boomer: *sigh* I know.**

**Blossom: *walks in with the rest of the girls* What are you guys talking about? *see's note and takes it***

**Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles: *reads then starts laughing***

**Bubbles: This is not the best piece of work I've ever seen.**

**Blossom: Are you kidding me? This is completely wrong! It doesn't even have the whole chapter!**

**Me: I know write! And he says he can do better than me!**

**Buttercup: You are such an idiot, Butch! This is so stupid I can fill my whole body vibrating in hysteria! Oh wait. That's just my phone. *reads the text* Man! That's my Mom! Gotta go guys! Don't forget to review and come back for the next chapter!**

**Me: See ya!**


	4. The Phone Call

**Me: Sorry this is short. Kinda had writing block and wanted to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. **

**Bubbles-disclaimer: DD does not own anything from PPGZ or anything that may seem familiar to you. She mainly owns the plot.**

**Me: Thanks Bubbles.**

**Bubbles: *smiles* your welcome.**

**Me: Anyways, I hope you enjoy.**

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

When I woke up I was covered in tubes and wore one of those hospital gowns. I sat up and started pulling them off when Katsu came around the corner and stopped me. I also noticed he wore a cast on his left arm.

"Nuh uh. You've gotta lay back down and plug those tubes back in." he says.

I ignore him and get up putting some slippers on. "How come you're not in bed strapped up in tubes? Weren't you the one that fell off a building?"

He runs his hand through his hair. "They popped my shoulder back in and gave me some stitches. I'm all good, but my brothers are still sleeping. Boomer woke up awhile ago."

"Then why a- who's Boomer?" I ask.

His eyes widen. "I don't know. Who is he?" he's speaking in rushed tones now.

"You said '_Boomer_ woke up awhile ago.' Who's Boomer?" I ask again.

"I didn't say Boomer, I said Mokoto. What kind of name is Boomer anyway? Pfft. Stupid if you ask me." he was really rushing with his words now.

"No, I'm pretty sure I heard a Boomer." I know what I heard. I have really good ears. I just don't listen to people because I don't want to, not because I can't hear.

"I… you know what… I gotta go." he spins around and starts heading out the door but I grab his elbow before he can go anywhere.

"Wait! Where's Momoko and Miyako? Are they okay?" I ask.

He turns around. "They're alright. Momoko twisted her wrist but she's okay and Miyako was unharmed. They were rushed home after they woke up."

"Then why am I still here?" I ask. Nothing happened to me, right?

"The vine you were holding onto was poisonous. You'll be out the hospital soon since they got to you on time so it wouldn't spread but you've got to lay back down." he started pushing me back in bed but I resisted.

"What do you mean that vine was poisonous? What kinda school has poisonous vines? I'm gonna sue them! I want so badly to sue them!" I exclaimed.

"There cutting the vine down and your parents say if there's any major damage to you they'll sue, but for right now your fine so there's no suing. Now lay back in bed!" he says. I reluctantly lay back down and plug all the tubes back up in the places where I remember pulling them out.

"See ya later, Kaoru!" Then without another word he leaves. I lay back in bed looking at the ceiling, thinking of absolutely nothing, until I hear the door open. I face the door to see Dai and Shou (my brothers) coming in.

"Hey guys!" I say. "Do I get to leave yet? Where's mom and dad? What day is it? What time is it? When do I leave? Oh wait, I already asked that. Do you gu-"

"Stop talking." Shou cuts me off. I close me mouth.

"You leave at six. Mom's at work and Dad's still in in Atlanta doing some wrestling match. It is Thursday and exactly…" Dai looks at his wristwatch, "3:45 p.m." I sigh in relief that I only have 2hours and 55minutes left of staying in this darn hospital.

"You really do not like hospitals, do you?" Shou asks.

"How would you like it if you were the one laying in bed doing nothing and you have tubes all over you?" I ask.

"Okay, I guess I see your point." he answers. Then doctors start coming in.

"Looks like we've gotta leave." Dai says. "We'll be in the waiting room. See ya soon sis."

"Bye." Shou says.

"Don't leave me with these dressed up weirdoes!" but they're already gone. I sigh as the doctors start getting me ready to leave.

**Momoko/Blossom POV**

"I can't believe they won't let me leave the house, not to mention my room!" I howled. I was on the phone with Miyako pacing around the room. "I saved a boys life for crying out loud! I should be getting rewarded, not trapped in a bar cage! How messed up is that! They won't even let me go to school for the rest of the week so there goes my perfect attendance! They even found my secret stashes of candy and disposed of that! What's wrong with them? Shouldn't I be rewarded because I did a good deed? And they're all like, 'You could have gotten hurt, or worse, killed!' And I'm like, 'Well so could have that boy!' And they're like, 'That was his own fault.' And I was like, 'It was actually his brothers' faults, not his.' And they're like, 'Either way, it was none of your business.' And I'm all like, 'So I just sit there and let the boy die when I could have helped him? You're always saying to do the right thing and I'm pretty sure what I did _was_ the right thing!" But they just sent me to my room and locked me up! Sometimes I just wish…"

I started to trail off. What did I wish? That they could understand me? That I could tell them I was Blossom? That they could actually listen to me, just one time?

"It's okay Momoko. All six of us can't go to school for the rest of the week so I doubt they'll count it against you. Just take a couple of breaths and you'll be alright." Miyako said. I did as she said and instantly felt calmness take me over.

"I'm still mad they took my candy." I said, but this time with not so much rage. "What did your grandmother do to you?"

"She gave me a small lecture about being careful, but since the worst that could have happened to me was a broken leg, I didn't get punished. Although I'm not allowed to visit Kaoru at the hospital. She said I'd see her soon." she answers.

"Man you are lucky!" I exclaim. "But I'm still worried about Kaoru. I mean, a poisonous vine growing on the school walls? Something just doesn't seem right to me." We sit in silence for a while until Miyako speaks.

"Do you think someone poisoned the vine on purpose?" she asks.

I sigh before answering. "I honestly don't know."

**Me: Again, sorry this was so short. I kinda wanted to leave it at a cliff hanger this time.**

**Butch: Yeah, and you did a great job at that.**

**Me: Shut up! I did the best I could. And we all know you couldn't have done any better.**

**Butch: *rolls his eyes but stomps off somewhere else***

**Me: Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Don't forget to review. I want to know what you think. T.T**


	5. Clubs

**Me: I'm baaaaaccckkk!**

**Butch: *mutters* Oh brother.**

**Me: What did you just say?**

**Butch: Nothing.**

**Buttercup: He said your breath smells like rotten eggs.**

**Me: *grabs Butch by the neck***

**Butch: No! I didn't!**

**Me: And why should I believe you? **

**Butch: Because I'm Butch. I'm good at pounding people and don't forget incredibly handsome. *smirks***

**Me: You think you're all that? Well you won't be thinking that anymore because you and you're brothers are going to get locked up in my secret torture room.**

**Brick and Boomer: WHAT?!**

**Me: Sorry boys, that's just the way I roll. One of you get on my nerves and you all fall down.**

**Butch: That's the most stupid thing I've ever heard.**

**Me: *slaps* Shut up! *DD's robots pick up the boys, tie them up, and put them in the secret room.**

**Me: Blossom! Why don't you do the disclaimer while I tend to the boys.**

**Blossom: Okay! Disclaimer- DD does not own anything from PPGZ, just the plot of the story and the OC's she may or may not add on here.**

**Buttercup and Bubbles: Enjoy!**

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

My brother had given me a ride to school the next Monday morning. Of course I was displeased that I'd have to go back to this place but a least today was the day of the tryouts for the soccer team.

Dai parked in the school's driveway and was out before I was meeting, up with his buddies. I didn't feel like meeting up with Momoko and Miyako so I walked to homeroom by myself. When I came in view of the door I noticed the other five walking in the same direction. They appeared as tired as I was with dark bags under their eyes.

"Hey guys." Miyako greeted, although it wasn't as cheerful. It sounded more slow and crusty than hyper and bouncy.

"Hey." the rest of us said together. Without another word I reached for the door and opened it wide then we all piled in. As we did the class went quite. I noticed everyone else was here. I looked at the others and saw they were doing the same, just looking. I guess soon we got tired of looking and just sat in our seats but then we all immediately stood up. If we sat down we all know that we wouldn't have been able to stand back up.

Then from the corner of my eye I spotted Ms. Keane's mug and guess what was in it. Coffee. The perfect thing to get me awake. I ran for it but saw a hand grab it before I could. It was Katsu's. He took a nice long sip before realizing I was glaring at him.

"Want some?" he asked holding it out to me. I nodded. "Too bad." he takes another sip and that gets me angry. I kick him where the sun don't shine and snatch the coffee from his hand while he bawls up on the floor. This time it was my turn to take a nice long sip.

I felt the energy run through me and suddenly felt right awake. I took another sip before realizing I hate coffee and ended up spitting it out. I walk over Katsu and walk to Momoko and hand the coffee to her before sitting down. She takes a sip before passing it to Miyako, who passes it to Mokoto, who passes it to Mamoru.

Then I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and find Katsu has recovered and is sitting in his seat. **(BTW, Katsu doesn't have a cast anymore.)**

"What do you want?" I ask him rudely.

"I want you to apologize." he answers staring me down. Wow. That kick sure did wake him up.

"And why should I do that?" I snap.

"Because what you did hurt." he snapped back. "And I don't like getting hurt. I just like to see other people getting hurt or me being the one hurting them."

"Well I guess you're just gonna have to deal with the hurt because I'm not apologizing." I say standing up. He stood up too and we looked down on each other.

"I don't care if you're a girl or not! You, me, outside! Right now! Come on! Lets go!" he shouts getting all hyped up.

"Oh, you're on!" I say.

"Oh, you're not!" Mamoru and Momoko exclaim at the same time now wide awake.

"Aw, come on!" I exclaim. "He started it! If he would have just given me the coffee this wouldn't have happened!"

"Yeah?" Katsu says. "Well if you wouldn't have kicked me in the balls then I wouldn't have asked you to apologize." We started yelling mean stuff at each other until Ms. Keane cut us off.

"Enough!" she exclaims. "All six of you to the principals office! You do not drink my coffee and get away with it! Out, all of you!"

I pick up my book bag and stick my tongue out at her as I leave with the others trailing behind.

"I don't want to go to the principals office!" Momoko and Miyako wine together. "I've never gotten in trouble before!"

"Stop being a bunch of babies!" I exclaim. "We don't have to go there. Just go to your first period classes."

"But she said too." Miyako sniffs.

"Do you want to go to the principals office or forget this ever happened?" I ask a little irritated. It always took Miyako a while to get the point of what I was saying.

"The second one I guess." she finally speaks.

"Awesome! Now lets go." Katsu says. I had forgotten they were still there.

"Go where?" I ask.

"Go put on the fight I was talking about!" he says also irritated.

_Brrriing!_

"That's going to have to wait." I say before speeding off to my next class.

Yes! School's finally over and I can get to the soccer tryouts! I had every single class with the butt brain Butch and I had skipped lunch so I wouldn't have to run into him again. The whole time through class he was flirting with me. How do you go from wanting to kill each other to flirting? That's just messed up!

I'm the first one on the soccer field. As people arrive I get out a couple of soccer balls and line them up by the chair I have to sit in while watching. And you wanna know why I'll be watching instead of playing? Because I'm captain! Whoohoo!

Once the soccer field is full of all participants I call out their names from the sign up sheet. **(Their first names first, last last.)**

"Zuko Kama!"

"Here."

"Tai-wan Fu!"

"Here."

I went through the rest of the names until I saw one that stuck out the most to me. I hesitated before saying, "Katsu Cocoa!"

"Right here babe." he says stepping forward until he's at least a foot away from me.

"Don't call me that!" I say swatting at him. He just laughs like it's really funny, which by the way is so not. We've barley known each other for a week and he's already been put down on my enemy status.

I walk around him and face the others counting them off. 1, 2, 3, 4, 1, 2, 3, 4. I counted the rest of them then split them up with 1 and 2 going first, 3 and 4 second.

"Hey, you forgot about me!" Katsu called from behind. I had forgotten haven't I?

"Maybe I wanted to." I answer back smartly.

"Very funny." he says back.

"It is isn't it?" I reply with a smile. He glares. I sigh. "Fine, two."

"Two's the lucky number." he says and runs out to the field. I take a seat at my chair and stare at him intently.

**Momoko/Blossom POV**

"And why are you playing for the part of Juliet?" Ms. Farshoman asked.

"Duh, because I'm the perfect one for the part. Not only am I rich and gorgeous but I can play Juliet better than Juliet." Himeko (a.k.a. Princess) said tossing her now straightened **(she had it pressed for auditions) **hair over her shoulder like she owned the world.

I am standing behind the curtain of the auditorium after school still waiting for Katzuma to arrive. Katzuma and I were the next and last people to perform but there was still no sign of him. Then I felt a buzz in my pocket. Oh yeah, I forgot to turn my phone off. But before I do, I check the message.

_Sorry, cant go 2day. Sick. Find way to make up 2 u l8R. !__J!_

The only way you could make this up to me is by buying me a life supply of candies! I sighed. Great. Now what was I suppose to do now? I couldn't go out there and play the part Juliet without Romeo.

"Maybe I can help you with that." I swung myself around and came face to face with Mamoru.

"Go away." I simply say turning myself back around.

"Come on. Whoever you need is apparently not here and I'm your best chance of getting the part." Just when I was about to say something else, Ms. Farshoman called for Katzuma and me. I reluctantly grab Mamoru's arm and drag him onto the stage with me.

"Sorry Ms. Farshoman. There's been a change of plans." I say with my new partner standing beside me. " Katzuma's sick so Mamoru is standing in for him."

Ms. Farshoman looks Mamoru up and down before saying, "Okay then! Show me what'ch ya got!"

**Miyako/Bubbles POV**

The first day of art club is when we usually get to know each other by the person's features. So basically we draw portraits of someone else in our class. The only problem is that there is an uneven amount of pupils in the class and since I was a bit late I might end up drawing the teacher, and I am telling you right now I so don't want to do something like that.

I sigh and plump down on the seat by a table with my sketch pad on my lap. Then the door bursts open and Mokoto is running over to Mr. Honeyfrost's desk.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." Mokoto says out of breath. "I kind of ran into some complications."

*Mokoto flashing back to complication*

I'm on the couch with a large bag of chips on my lap, a jumbo coke on a nearby counter, and a remote in one hand flipping through the channels on TV. Nothings on so I throw the remote over my shoulder and hear an oof. I turn around and find Mojo on the floor with the remote nearby.

"Sorry Momma." I say before checking my watch. Aw man, I'm late! The next thing I know I'm running out the door, sketchbook in hand.

*End of Mokoto's flashback to complication*

I don't think the teacher hears because he's still texting on that phone of his.

"Hello?" Mokoto repeats. Still texting. "You ignoring me?" More texting. "Okay, I see how it is." Mokoto grabs the phone from him and pushes it in the teacher's face to make sure he can see what happens next. When the teacher is in full attention, Mokoto dumps it on the floor and smashes it to pieces with his foot. Then he picks it up and places it on the teacher's desk. Mr. Honeyfrost looked at Mokoto for a second, scribbled something on a notepad and stood up. He came face to face with Mokoto before slamming something on his forehead. Then he walked back to his desk and pulled out his extra phone.

Mokoto, probably not knowing what was on his head, walked over and sat at my table.

"So," he starts to say, "what we doing?" I try to suppress a laugh as I lean forward to rip the paper of his head and hand it to him.

"Portraits with a partner." I answer as he starts to blush in embarrassment.

"Oh." he says still blushing. "Cool."

"Would you like to start that over?" I ask feeling sympathetic for him.

"If you wouldn't mind then absolutely." he answers getting up and walking out the door.

A few seconds later Mokoto walks through the door and heads straight for me.

"Hey there Miyako-chan." he greets taking a seat.

"Hi Mokoto-kun." I say back. Without another word we start sketching each other.

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

Wow! I hate to admit this but Katsu is really good. He was a excellent soccer player, zooming himself across the field, stealing from opponents, kicking into goals. He'd make a great center, only to bad for him that's where I played. Once tryouts were over I gave the participants a quick pep talk.

"Some of you sucked!" I start. "I mean, like suck sucked. You were just awful. I don't even know why you bothered trying out. And some of you were good. Like _really_ good, well, more like one of you but the majority of you did a fantastic job so don't forget to check out the bulleting board that will be hung up tomorrow morning in the main office. Thank you for your time. Peace!"

I gathered my stuff and when I turned around Katsu stood there with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yay! I made the team!" he cheers.

"How would you know?" I snapped.

"Not only was it obvious I was the best player but you pointed out one of us was really good and we all know I'm that one." he answered. "Your mouth was hanging open the whole time too."

"Was not!" I said because I do a good impression of keeping my emotions inside when I want to. "And not only are you _not_ the best player I've ever seen but I sure know you can never beat me!"

"Is that so?" he asked taking a sip of his water bottle.

"Uh huh!" I nodded. "And I'll prove it! Saturday, two o'clock, at the park. Be there!"

"What about the hand to hand combat?" he asked. Oh yeah. I forgot about that.

"Um… we could start at nine and have lunch then do the wrestling." I suggest.

"Good idea. I'll bring the food." he says.

"I've got refreshments." I say.

"It's settled then. Can't wait to see you at our date." he says walking away.

"It is not a date!" I yell at his back.

"Whatever! See ya at practice!" he replies.

"You don't even know if you've made it yet!" I yell. I was about to run up to him and keep arguing when my belt started beeping and lighting up. Man.

I ran off as quick as possible to the school roof knowing well that the other girls would meet me here. When Miyako is the only one that shows up we head to the auditorium in search of Momoko.

**Momoko/Blossom POV**

I stare into Mamoru's crimson colored eyes, totally lost in the moment. We're at the scene when we're suppose to kiss. I lean forward and he does too. I can feel the sparks penetrating between us as my lips are only inches away from his. We're only centimeters apart when I hear a door slam open loudly, causing me to jump back.

"Momoko, did you forget about your doctors appointment? You're going to be late!" Kaoru screams from her place at the door. I see Miyako looking at her belt and then looking at me. Belt, me. Belt, me. I look down at my belt and sure enough it's sparkling a bright pink color.

"What is that?" Mamoru asks pointing at my belt.

"Oh, uh…" I try to come up with something. "An alarm belt. It lights up when I have something planned, as a second reminder." I start heading down the steps when I realize where I am. "Will this count against your decision?" I ask Ms. Farshoman.

"Well," she pauses to think, " you guys are about done so no, it won't count. Now hurry up before you're late and have to wait a whole other hour." And just like that I'm outside kicking some GangGreenGang B-U-T-T butt!

**Buttercup: You better come back for the next chapter or I'll come over there and make sure you never read again. Cuz if you can't read this, you don't need to read anything else.**

**Blossom: Don't you think that's a little harsh?**

**Buttercup: No.**

**Bubbles: What do you think DD's doing to the boys?**

***in torture room with boys***

**Butch: It burns!**

**Boomer: How could she do something like this to us?**

**Brick: And it's all your fault! If I were the one torturing you I'd make sure to sew your mouth shut very slowly.**

**Butch, Boomer, and Brick: *look at what's in front of them with terror struck eyes***

**?: Why did the chicken cross the road? To go see a Brittney Spears concert in CHICKville! Get it? Get it? Hahaha!**

**Butch: This guy tells the worst jokes ever. I think my ears are about to pop from it!**

**Brick: That's just the popcorn DD's making while video recording us.**

**Boomer: Get my good side. *poses the best he can tied in ropes***

***back with girls***

**Buttercup: Anyway, you better review or I'll get all beastie on you! And no one likes seeing a beastie Buttercup.**

**Bubbles and Blossom: See ya!**


	6. The Bet

**Me: Thanks for the first review EVER received for this book or any other thing, ****ButtercupXGotXSwagg****. You should be proud. And the followers and favs on my story. That was great and I'm now even more excited to continue.**

**Buttercup: Told you my threat would work.**

**Blossom: Whatever.**

**Bubbles: You didn't need to do that. It would have been the same, threat or no threat.**

**Buttercup: It worked so I don't care.**

**Me: We should really get to the story right about now.**

**Bubbles: Wait! Where are the boys?**

**Me: Oh… they're being occupied right about now. *smirks and rubs hands together, evilly***

***with the boys***

**?: Dora the Explorer!**

**Butch: Waaa! Get that thing off me!**

**?: Wait! I'm almost done.**

**Butch: No! I'm a dude! I don't wear makeup!**

**?: I'm a dude! I wear makeup! So what?**

**Butch: Freak!**

**?: I'd slap you if that wouldn't ruin your makeup.**

**Brick: Yeah, well you better not come close to me with that thing. And turn the TV off! No one listens to Dora anymore.**

**Boomer: No! I like it!**

**?: Of course you do Boomer. And don't worry. This punishment is strictly for Butch only. Then we're going to take pics and upload them on the internet.**

**Boomer: But I wanted you to do me next. It's not fair that Butch is the only one that gets to look pretty.**

**?: This is a torture room. I'm not suppose to make you happy.**

**Me: Make sure you're taping all of it… whoever you are!**

**?: No problem!**

**Brick: She doesn't even know you?**

**?: Afraid not. She just pulled me out of the coffee shop around the corner and told me to do his makeup or else.**

**Butch, Brick, Boomer: *shudders***

**?: And I am done!**

**Butch: *looks in mirror* I look like a girl!**

**?: That's the point. Now lets get our cameras ready!**

***back with girls***

**Buttercup: Disclaimer- DD owns nothing. Not me, my friends, those dumb boys in that bright colored door by the wall, or Taylor Swifts songs and voice. **

**Bubbles: Be sure to review.**

**Blossom: And enjoy the story!**

**Me: WHOOHOO!**

**Mokoto/Boomer POV**

"I'm bored!" I yell as soon as I step into the house the same afternoon.

"I don't care!" Butch and Brick yell from what seems to be coming from the living room. I walk over and see them spread out on the couch playing a game on the wii.

"What are you guys doing? You know you don't play without me!" I say. I grab a remote and take a seat beside them. We fight for dominance as we go into an all war battle. Shoving at each other and trying to get at the others remotes.

"Don't you guys ever do anything not boring?" I hear Mojo call as he exits his lab.

"I didn't think this was boring." I say, still playing.

"Yeah, idiot. This game's awesome!" Butch says.

"And you should try playing the game before saying it's boring!" Brick yells.

"Maybe I will!" Mojo shouts back. Butch glares at him. "Actually I think I'd rather go out for a walk this afternoon. See ya guys later." He hurriedly leaves the room and the door shuts behind him. I continue playing until I leave my brothers after dinner (mainly consisting of junk food) and heading upstairs to my room.

When I enter I make sure to lock my door. I push my way through my closet and take out a small box. Taking a key out of my pocket, I open it up and pull out a_ manly_ looking book. A nice plain dark cover with my name in glitter. I sit down on my desk and begin to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a day. Not much like the time I had fell down a building but… wait. It's not even close. Just erase what I just said. It was a pretty normal day. Butch and Buttercup fought over Ms. Keane's coffee and it was pretty regular during classes. I was late for art club though. I was watching TV and hit Mojo with a remote. When I came the teacher was too busy texting and wasn't paying any attention to me so I broke his phone. I ended up getting detention after but I snuck out when he went back to texting. Yeah, I know. I'm a genius._

"Boomer! Get out here! We have not finished our game!" Butch yells from the other side of the door, banging loudly on it.

_I gotta go. Write in ya later. And you better write me back because you never do! Do you know how much that hurts? I'm sharing my feelings and you… you can't even answer. You're such a-_

"Boomer! What are you doing in there? Get your butt out here!" Butch yells again.

_Bye._

"I'm coming! Gosh! Learn how to be patient will ya!" I yell while putting my man book away.

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

That night I stayed up going through the lists and debating who should be on the team or not. When I woke up I got dressed and took my skateboard to school. My backpack felt heavier than it usually does. And then I remembered I have my clipboard in there, I don't do homework.

I arrived 20 minutes early and headed to the main office to find Coach so he can double check the list. I watch his eyes scan the paper as I stand behind the counter. He scans and scans and then I see him grab his pen and make some corrections. I tap my foot as I wait for him to finish. Tap, tap, tap.

"Are you done yet?" I yell impatiently.

"Almost." he answers. He was one of the teachers that were use to my outburst. I waited for another minute until he _finally_ handed me the list. I checked through it and saw a different name on it. A name I was hoping he'd be able to bypass but I guess I didn't get so lucky. Cocoa Katsu. Figured.

I was stapling the list on the wall by the gym when I felt someone lean over me.

"You see? I knew I'd make the team." And of course you all know who that voice belonged to. I pull the stapler out and walk out of the forming huddle that was approaching. Katsu caught up to me and followed my steps.

"Why are you following me?" I ask still marching forward.

"Oh, I just thought we'd walk to class together." he answers. "I have some questions too."

"Okay." I say.

"When does practice start?" he asks.

"Next week. After school." Is all I say.

"Are you still up for Saturday?" he asks stepping in front of me when we're just inches away from the door.

"Move out my way." I demand trying to sidestep him but he just does the same.

"Are you?" he asks again.

"Well geez, I am the one that made the bet so why wouldn't I." I answer sarcastically. "Now can you move?" He moves and I walk by him.

"We should set some terms." he says while sitting down behind me.

"Okay." I answer. "You first."

"If I win soccer you have to dress like a girl for a whole week." he answers with a smirk. "Skirts preferably."

"You are such a pervert." I yell giving a smack to his arm.

"I know right?" I just roll my eyes.

"When I win soccer you have to be my servant for an entire month." I say.

"Whatever." he swats his hand in the air. "You are not going to win."

"There's only one way to find out." I answer with a smirk.

"Okay then. When _I_ win the fighting you have to go on three dates with me." he says holding out three fingers.

"No way!" I exclaim.

"Sorry, it's already come out my mouth." Now he's smiling.

"Well, if I win _you _have to dress like a girl." I answer.

"Not fair! I'm a guy. I can't pull off a girls outfit!" he snaps. "If you want something like that ask Boomer!"

"Ask me what?" Boomer says sitting in his seat in front of me.

"Fine, I'll be nice." I say ignoring him. "Give me 100 bucks and we're even."

"I don't have that kind of money!" he exclaims.

"You want to dress like a girl because I'm telling you now that you have the perfect features with just a tint of makeup and less muscles." I snap back.

"Fine. Deal?" he stretches out his hand and I grab it with a confident shake. There was no way he was going to beat me.

"Deal." I amend.

"What are you guys doing?" Momoko asks taking a seat next to me.

"None of your business!" We snap together before facing forward just as Ms. Keane walks in. You are going down Katsu.

**Katsu/Butch POV**

You are going down Kaoru. Morning classes were as usual, boring. But lunch came quickly and I swiped some money out of Boomer's pocket without him noticing. Stuffing the money in my pocket I made my way to Kaoru's locker.

"Hey sweet cheeks." I greet as she closes her locker door.

"What do you want?" she asks rudely but I wave it off like it was nothing, which by the way is pretty much nothing.

"I just thought we could have lunch together." I answer giving her a smirk.

"I don't think so." she says walking by me and to the cafeteria.

"Why not?" I ask following her.

"Because I said so." she replies obviously.

"I'm sitting with you anyway." I answer. She sighs but doesn't say anything else.

When we enter I can see at the back of the cafeteria that the other four are already seated. We stand in line, collect our food, and head over to the table.

"Wha'd up?" I ask as I take a seat by Mamoru with Kaoru following suit on my side.

"Nothing." They all answer together.

"You guys are boring." I say then turn back to Kaoru. "There is no way I'm letting you win."

"Who said you'll be letting me?" she asks. "I can win all on my own."

"Not if it's up to me you won't." I answer.

"Do you always think so much of yourself?" she says.

"Fraid so." Brick answers cutting in.

"No one was talking to you!" I exclaim at him.

"Yeah, but I was talking to you." he snaps.

"Shut up ponytail." I snap back. **(Sorry if I forgot to mention, but Mamoru has his long hair in a ponytail when he's in human form.)**

"Don't call me ponytail!" he screams getting out his seat.

"Ponytail, ponytail, ponytail!" I nag getting out my seat too.

"Why you-" he's cut off.

"Guys!" All three of the girls (including Boomer) yell in usion.

"I don't think you guys should be doing that." Miyako says.

"You know what happened last time." Momoko says after.

"So shut up and sit down so I can eat!" Kaoru yells taking a bite of her macaroni and cheese.

"What they said!" Boomer says dumbly.

I reluctantly sit back down and continue eating. I guess I'll just have to beat him up later.

**Me: Well that's it for now folks! I'd just like to thank all of you readers. Without you I probably wouldn't have been persuaded as much. I'd also like to thank my mom for getting me into writing and… *keeps talking***

***with others***

**Blossom: Shhh! She'll hear us!**

**Bubbles: Let's go girls!**

**Blossom: Hey! That's my line!**

**Buttercup: I don't see why we have to do this.**

**Blossom: Just pick the lock!**

**Buttercup: Fine! *picks at lock and door opens***

**Bubbles, Blossom, Buttercup: *looks at the boys and starts laughing***

**Blossom: He's wearing makeup!**

**Buttercup: Or is that a she?**

**Bubbles: And they're taking pictures!**

**Buttercup: *gets out camera and starts clicking* This is going to be the highlight of the year!**

**Blossom and Bubbles: You know it! *take pictures also***

**Butch: You guys are mean!**

**Brick: Can you get me out of here? My arms have burns on them!**

**Blossom: *helps him out***

**Boomer: Take pictures of me too! **

**Bubbles: *starts taking pictures***

**Boomer: *poses***

**Butch: Can you get me out too?**

**Buttercup: Wait! A few more pics first!**

***with Me***

**Me: Be sure to review and don't forget to check out the next chapter. Peace!**


	7. The Dates, sorta

**Me: Chapter seven already. Wow! I think I'm taking this too thing to seriously.**

**Butch: Like you did with our torturing.**

**Me: Ha! That was hilarious! Wasn't it girls?**

**Buttercup: Totally!**

**Bubbles: Ya!**

**Blossom: Candy!**

**Me: Anyway, I do not own the PPGZ or RRBZ so yeah. I don't own anything from them. So get off my case about it already!**

**Blossom: No one said anything.**

**Me: You want to go in my torture chamber too! Cause I will do it!**

**Blossom: *shakes head***

**Me: I thought so! **

**Butch: *leans in near the others and whispers* someone's in a bad mood.**

**Me: What did you say?**

**Butch: Nothing.**

**Boomer: He said, 'someone's in a bad mood.'**

**Me: Did you Butchie boy?**

**Butch: *chokes out* No.**

**Me: Hmmm. Anyway, just wanted to make one more announcement and say that I **_**MIGHT**_** not be uploading chapters for a while. But that's a might. If I do it's slow progress, maybe. Just wanted to give you guys a heads up. Now on with the story!**

**Momoko/Blossom POV **

Tuesday morning I made sure to be the first one by the auditorium. I paused when I had went in and had a glee project moment. I walked up to the list and lifted my up slowly. I skimmed for my name and found it at the top right next to another.

"Yes!" I scream. "I'm Juliet!"

"And I'm the one and only Romeo." I turn around and see Mamoru leaning over my shoulder and looking at the list. He gets into regular position. "Looks like we're partners." I was about to protest but then Himeko stormed in and pushed between us to look at the paper.

"What!" she turns to me. "Why are you Juliet and playing the part with _my_ boyfriend?"

"I don't even know you! How can I be your boyfriend?" Brick protests.

"Come on! Lets go!" She grabs Mamoru's arm and starts pulling him away. _HELP ME!_ he mouths with pleading eyes. I roll my eyes but decide to help him anyway.

"Hey, Himeko!" I start. "Isn't that your cat hanging by the tree in the campus right at front."

"Pickles!" she immediately lets go of Mamoru and leaves in a hurry.

"What kind of name is Pickles?" Mamoru asks.

"Not even a thank you?" I say back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. And to show my gratitude you and I are going to that play they're show casing on Saturday. How's that sound?" he amends.

"If you're paying, I'm in." I say.

"Ha ha. Very funny." They bell rings. "Come on. Why don't I walk you to class."

"Okay. Can you hold my books too?" I drop them in is hands and walk away without a second word. I hear him mutter something but I can't hear what it was. I decide to ignore it.

**Miyako/Bubbles POV**

Saturday morning I felt like going to the art museum. Today it was free so I didn't want to pass the chance of looking at a bunch of paintings. I get dress, say goodbye to Gram, and head to the museum. When I enter I find a bunch of introduction paintings in front. I look at them in awe. Hopefully one day I'd be able to be as good as them.

I passed on through the other artifacts until I reached the sculptures. One had two people bending their backs over and creating a heart. It looked cute. I moved onto another with a plain heart and a small hole in the middle. I let one of my eyes see through and saw Mokoto looking at the piece too.

"Mokoto? Is that you?" I walk to the other side and he faces me.

"Hi Miyako." he says surprised.

"Uh… hey?" I reply.

"What are you doing here?" he asks.

"Um… looking around." I answer.

"Oh yeah. No duh." He hits himself on the head but turns back to me. "Well, do you want to, look around together?"

"Sure." So that's exactly what we do. Then after, we watch the new My Ponies movie that I've just been dieing to see. Mokoto seemed to enjoy it too.

**Mamoru/Brick POV**

Saturday finally came and I was running off to the theater. When I arrive I saw Momoko standing by the door and walk up to her.

"Hi Momoko." I say.

"Whatever. You got the money right?" she replies.

"Of course I do!" I say back. I put my hands in my front pockets but it's empty so I check my back. Nothing. I check my other pockets but just end up touching the cloth.

"You don't have it do you?" she asks.

"No." I answer. "But that's okay because you have money, right?"

She pauses for a minute. "You're right. I do." She hands it to the security guard and turns around before walking in. "But not enough for you. Sorry." The she goes in. Great. Now I have to wait. Maybe I can grab some cash and come back. So I do exactly that but I don't go in. I'd rather stay outside and check out the hot ladies walking by.

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

Saturday finally came and it was time for me to beat Katsu's sorry butt. So that morning I got myself together as soon as the alarm went off. I wore a nice comfy green jump suit with white trainers and my hair was still wet so I turned it into a ponytail.

"What are you doing up so early?" Dai asks when I arrive in the kitchen. He's chewing down on a bowl of oatmeal while looking at the small television on the backboard. He usually got up early to do some work in the gym before doing anything fun. "Don't you usually sleep in on weekends?"

"Not today." I answer getting a banana from the counter. "I've got a bet to win." I eat the banana quickly and go to the cabinet to get the drinks.

"And what sought of _bet_ are you talking about?" he asks setting his empty bowl in the sink.

"That is none of you're business!" I say getting out the power drinks and soda, placing them in a plastic bag so it's easier to carry.

"Ooh. This is a date isn't it?" Dai teases.

"For Pete's sake! It is not a date! Doesn't anyone get that?" I snap.

"Whatever you say sis." he heads out the back door and I take the front. _He could have at least offered me a ride!_

**Katsu/Butch POV**

The morning I woke up I was refreshed and ready to beat Kaoru. I quickly got ready and headed down for some breakfast, diet coke and a Twinkie. After all, breakfast is the most important meal of the day.

"What are you doing?" Mojo snaps. He was standing on top of the counter for some reason.

"What are _you_ doing?" I snap back.

"I asked you first!" he says.

"None of your business idiot!" I exclaim packing the food I got ready yesterday in a duffel bag. Then I'm out the door and at the park before I know it.

When I arrive I see Kaoru's already there with a soccer ball between her feet and a heavy look bag over her shoulder.

"Do you have a blanket so I can put this down?" she yells as soon as she spots me. Man! I forgot the blanket. I look around and find a hobo with a presentable enough sheet. I snatch it from him and dust it off a bit before placing it near a shady tree and putting the bag on top while Kaoru does the same with hers.

Two goals were already set up and I turn to look at Kaoru. "You are going down!"

*after soccer match*

"I can't believe I lost!" I exclaim flaying down on my back on the soft grass.

"Looks like you're becoming my servant for a whole month!" she teases laying down beside me.

"There is still the fighting so don't get too cocky." I warn her.

"Whatever." she replies swatting a hand.

"Now _you're_ thinking you're all that." I say.

"Because I am!" she says bouncing herself back on her feet. "Now lets eat!"

"Wait!" I exclaim holding my hands up. "Help me up!" She rolls her eyes but does so anyway and places me down on the blanket. I get the food out and place it neatly on the blanket while she does the same with her drinks. Tuna sandwiches, strawberries, chicken salads, and for desert I brought cookies and cakes.

"Wow." she says staring at the assortments. "I had no idea you had good taste in food."

"It's food. All you can taste is taste." I say bringing out the plates.

"That doesn't make any sense." she says giving her head a scratch.

"It does to me so I don't care." I say. Then I pull out a vase with a nice red rose planted inside.

"What is that?" she asks pointing a finger.

"A rose. Duh." I say pointing out the obvious.

"Yeah, I know that, but what's it doing here?" I ask.

"It wanted to say hi." I tell her sarcastically. "Obviously I wanted it here to set a romantic mood to our date."

"It's not a date!" she exclaims.

"Yeah, it is." I reply. "Now be a darling and pass the salt."

"There is no salt!" she exclaims again.

"Then why do I see salt right there?" I ask pointing a finger to it.

"Because there is salt!" she says pasting it over.

"Thank you." I say. Then I hear a shrieking scream come from the street. We turn our heads toward the sound.

**Me: I know. It was evil. Especially since I said it may take me a while to update but I didn't feel like finishing. My fingers are getting tired and I'm hungry. Mom! When's dinner ready?**

**Mom: In a minute now be quiet! I'm trying to concentrate.**

**Me: Okay! But hurry it up please!**

**Bubbles: You shouldn't be so mean to your mom.**

**Me: I wasn't! I said please. And plus I have to yell so she'll here me. She's all the way in the kitchen.**

**Bubbles: Oh yeah.**

**Me: Anyway, sorry again about the long update that will follow. But that's a might. But treasure this piece because it could be your last for a very long time.**

**Buttercup: Yeah! Treasure it!**

**Me: Don't forget to review and tell Butch that he looks fat in that shirt.**

**Butch: Hey! I so do not!**

**Buttercup: Actually, you do.**

**Me: Bye bye!**


	8. Meet The Boys

**Me: Sorry it took so long. School's started and I can only type on the weekends.**

**Brick: Don't forget about leaving us deserted in your cellar like a bunch of old toys.**

**Butch: And to tell MaxKill I so do not look fat in that shirt!**

**Me: Now why would I do that if it's true?**

**Butch: Oh no you didn't.**

**Boomer: Oh yes she did.**

**Me: Boomer, no one was talking to you.**

**Boomer: Then why'd you say my name?**

**Me: I didn't.**

**Boomer: Yes you did. Four sentences ago!**

**Me: That was then, this is now!**

**Boomer: You're not making any sense!**

**Me: **_**You're**_** not making any sense!**

**Boomer: See! This girls confusing me!**

**Me: Well you're confusing me!**

**Me and Boomer: *go into a big fuss about confusing one another***

**Blossom: DD does not own ANYTHING from PPGZ.**

**Bubbles: Only her OC's she may or may not add in here.**

**Buttercup: And the plot and stuff she put in here. So no stealing, she got to it first.**

**Butch and Brick: Hazar!**

**Buttercup: What was that about?**

**Brick: I don't know.**

**Butch: I just felt like doing that.**

**Bubbles and Blossom: Hope you enjoy!**

**Boomer: And give me some cameras so I can take pics of myself! *goes back to arguing with DD***

**Miyako/Bubbles POV**

Mokoto and I exit the theater, laughing all the way. That was a really good movie, although I was kind of surprised Mokoto didn't mind seeing it. Wasn't that like a girls kind of thing?

"It was nice hanging out with you, Miyako." Mokoto says.

"Same here. It was nice finally having someone willing enough to see a movie like that with me." I answer. He smiles and I smile back. "I gotta go though or I'm gonna be late."

"Where are you going?" he asks. "I mean, you know I could probably come with you?" He smiles sheepishly.

"Really? That would be amazing! Thank you so much!" I exclaim. I grab his hand and pull him down the street, making him drop his remaining popcorn. We glide through the crowd and are at the hospital before I know it. I lead him inside and start looking for the door 204. When I find it, I push the door open and look at the figure laying on the bed.

"Hi Takaaki." I greet stepping up to the side of his bed.

"Hey Miyako." he says with a smile. "I was wondering when you'd get here. Running a little late, are we?"

I giggle. "Sorry, I was a bit busy. But I'm here now."

"Who's he?" Takaaki asks. I turn around and see Mokoto still lingering in the door.

He steps forward, standing right behind me. "I'm Mokoto." he answers with a smirk.

"New comer?" Takaaki asks me.

"Yep." I answer. "One that fell off the building."

"No need to go on about that." Mokoto blurts.

"We'll have to see you later Takaaki." I say. "We haven't eaten anything and are starving!"

"See ya then." he says, his smile slowly fading.

"Bye Takaaki." I answer. I pull Mokoto out of the room and into the hallway.

"So," he starts, "are you guys like… together or something?" I blush at the question and Mokoto tries not to make any eye contact.

"Um…no." I say in a voice barley above a whisper. I clear my throat and speak a little louder. "Our… relationship is more like a brother and sister type."

His eyes dart back to mine, and I don't know if I was imagining it or not, but his face looked like it was immediately full of relief. "Oh, okay." he replies. "That's cool."

I just laugh. "Come on. Let's just get something to eat."

**Momoko/Blossom POV**

When I walked out of the door I saw Mamoru sitting by the wall staring off at something. I was surprised he was still here but more curious about what he was looking at. I was about to follow his gaze when he turned to me.

"Hey Momoko!" he greets. "How was the play?"

"You're still here?" I ask bypassing his question.

"Well geez. I wonder why else I'm standing right here in front of you. Talking and being sarcastic." he says.

"Enough with the sarcasm!" I yell. "I don't need that right now." I look down and see a bunch of bills sticking out of Mamoru's pocket.

"You did have money!" I swat at him. "You made me pay for my own ticket on purpose!"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" He grabs onto my wrist to keep me from swatting at him some more. "I just went back to my house to get some more cash. I didn't have it with me before."

"Oh." I say dumbly. "Well that makes sense."

"You got a sweet tooth on you?" he asks.

"Always." I answer, a smile starting to form on my lips.

"Then would you like to-"

I cut him off, "Yes, yes, and yes." I drag him to the nearest candy shop, (his hands were still holding down my wrist so I ended up walking backwards) until I found a seat at the back. I sat down and had Mamoru order me a bunch of different treats **(too much to name)** and waited.

I skimmed my eyes across the room impatiently. My foot tapped under the table and I groaned. How long does it take someone to get me a week supply of candies?

"Hey Momoko!" The voice sounded familiar. I couldn't identify it probably so I turned around, which is something I shouldn't have done. Taking up my line of vision, Sakamoto stood there, crooked yellow teeth displayed and arms out like I was going to leap in them and give him a huge hug. Yeah right!

Sakamoto was like only the creepiest of creepers. Every time I turned around there he'd be. He also made it obvious that he totally had a crush on me, not like I'm going to return the favor or anything. I mean, don't get me wrong. Sakamoto is a really nice person but… he's so annoying.

He slid into the seat across from me as if I had invited him over. His eyes were wider like a deer in headlights and his hair needed to me cut, like now. It was longer than Mamoru's.

"It's so good to see you!" he says. "How's it been?" He acts like he hasn't seen me in like forever. I know he knows that I know I saw him following me around all summer.

"I'm swell." I say. My eyes dropped to my twisted hands on my lap. "Just swell."

"That's good! That's really good!" he continues. "May I ask what brings you here?" Well I want some candy, what else?

"Well, actually I-"

"Whose this?" Mamoru cuts me off. He slides into the booth next to me, pushing me to the other edge. "Here's your candy." He hands me two huge bags, he has three.

"Uh… this is-"

"What's it to you?" Sakamoto says cutting me off.

"Oh nothing." Mamoru answers. "Just wanted to know who was intruding our date. That way I know to or not to knock them upside their heads."

You could tell Mamoru was getting irritated, and we are so not on a date!

"Oh." Sakamoto says, his eyes with just a little tint of glumness. "In that case, I'm sorry. I guess I'll see you guys around." When he gets up I see him give Mamoru a look as if saying, "It's so on!" Oh brother.

"So," Mamoru says turning to me, although his eyes were still on Sakamoto as he left the store, "Who was he?"

"Just Sakamoto." I answer. I didn't say anymore though, he didn't need to know the gory details.

"Whatever." he said looking down in the one bag he had in his hands. He sounded inadvertent about it. Okay, so there will be no war. What a relief.

I take a piece of candy from my bag and unwrap it. I pop it in my mouth and chew slowly, thinking. How could I make this conversation less awkward? Then it hit me.

I stuffed my bags in my big purse and took the hat he had on his head. Placing it on the same way he had had it on, I make a run for it.

"Hey, give that back!" he shouts. His voice is as uneven as mine so I know he's after me.

"You gonna have to catch me first!" I shout back, sneaking a peek behind me. Ah, now that was a way to end a conversation.

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

I turned my head to the direction of the noise, alert and ready for action. But what I see disappoints me. It turns out it was just a girl who fell into muddy water and wet her skirt. What a baby!

"Wow. Now that was stupid." Katsu says.

"Hmmm. Very." I agree.

"Now where were we?" he asks.

"I honestly can't remember." I answer.

"I can." he replies. He leans forward very quickly and before I have time to react I'm on my back and Katsu's sitting up in front of me. His right arm stretches out over my shoulder and…

"Can't forget about the pepper." he brings the container up to him and starts sprinkling his salad. I still laid there, shock taking over. My mouth dropped and eyes wide.

"I am going to kill you!" I say with a voice full of venom, getting up. I brought an arm up to swing at him but he caught it almost effortlessly.

"You might want to save the energy for the fight." he suggests. "Don't want to lose, do you?"

"No, I don't want to lose." I release my hand from his grip and he drops his hand as well, then I slap him. "But that was funny."

"To you." he says rubbing at the mark on his cheek.

"You know it." I answer with a smirk, then stuff a sandwich in my mouth and chase it down with water.

"Kaoru! Kaoru! I'm back!" a familiar voice sings from behind me. I turn around and come face to face with the one and only...

"Mitch!" I scream. I get up on my feet and slap five with him. "It's so good to see you! I thought you were away at some boarding school!"

"I got expelled but I'm back." he answers.

"Who's this?" Katsu says coming over, wrapping an arm around me. I take his arm off and throw it behind his back.

"_Oof_!" Katsu groans.

"I'm Mitch." he introduces.

"More like-"

"Okay!" I say, cutting Katsu off. "It was _really_ nice seeing you again, Mitch. But me and Katsu have some unfinished business to handle so I guess I'll see you later."

Mitch moves his body over to the left, taking a peak over my shoulder and looking over where our picnic was set up.

"Yeah, I can see you're busy." he said in a solemn tone.

"Bye Mitch." I say.

"Yeah, bye." And with that he's off with one last glare in Katsu's direction.

"I don't like him." Katsu says pulling me back over to the blanket.

"And I don't care." I reply, sitting down.

"Like I don't know that!" he scoffs, taking a seat also.

"Whatever. Lets just eat." I say, already starting to dig in.

"Way ahead of ya." he agrees. Then holds up two containers. "Salt and pepper?" I glare at him.

"Guess not." he mutters setting them down.

After eating I get into a round of stretches and do a short run around the park, warming up. From Katsu's side of the area I can see him doing the same thing. Boy was I gonna have to teach this guy a lesson.

**Me: Yay! I'm done!**

**Everyone else: WHOOHOO!**

**Me: And I've decided to add a new rule. *dramatic pause* I will not update until I get five reviews after every chapter.**

**Everyone else: *Silence***

**Me: Just kidding! Man, I can't believe you fell for that! But seriously, I need more REVIEWs. And if you're reading this story, don't forget to check out my others… and REVIEW.**

**Butch: Okay, okay, okay! We get it. You want them to REVIEW now shut up!**

**Me: What?**

**Butch: Nothing! I mean I said… mommy! *runs away, waving arms around***

**Me: Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW and read on while REVIEWing! Kay! See ya guys later.**

**Everyone else: WHOOHOO!**


	9. What was that?

**Me: Okay, here's the next chapter! Sorry it took so long so I'm just going to get right to it this time. Enjoy! (Don't own anything, remember that!)**

**Normal POV**

Kaoru and Katsu circled each other like a predator about to attack their prey. They stood with hunched backs and alert eyes. Their knees bent so they'll be ready to launch whenever. After another minute of circling they lunged at each other simultaneously.

They toppled to the ground and rolled around on the grass. They both got up and started to throw punches, both doing well with the dodges. Then Katsu did his little trick and knocked Kaoru's feet from under her. She fell down on her butt and was met with Katsu's foot to her face but she caught it inches away. She twirled his leg across her head and he landed face first to the floor.

She got up with Katsu doing the same quickly. They did a short circle before Kaoru caught Katsu by surprise and was able to hit him square in the jaw which earned her a kick on the shin. Kaoru did a few flips making able for her to attack behind Katsu's back causing Katsu to flop on his stomach.

Kaoru twirled him around and threw a couple of punches to his face before sending Katsu sent Kaoru off and on her back a foot away. She gave a grunt while Katsu picked her up and threw her in the other direction not so far.

Kaoru tried to catch her breath as Katsu approached again sending her flying father now and hitting her against the nearest tree. Kaoru gave out a cough and a spray of blood coated the grass.

"What was that?" Kaoru choked out.

"I…" Katsu stuttered. "I don't know. I'm so sorry." He looked around searching for any witnesses and saw none. "I really am sorry. I gotta go. I'm so sorry!" And with that he's speeding down the street and away from her.

_What was that?_ Kaoru thought to herself.

**Momoko/Bubbles POV**

I had stopped running almost as soon as I had started. I sat at a bench huffing and puffing while Mamoru straightened his hat beside me.

"Wow." he says. "That was easier than I'd thought. You know you're not much of a runner, right?"

"Tell me something I don't know." I answer now breathing steady.

"Did you know that you dropped all your candy on the way here?" he says.

"Yeah, wait what!" I stand up abruptly and check my purse. Sure enough my bag was empty. "Man!" I mutter.

"It's okay, you can have one of mine." he hands me a bag and I take it, slowly. Trying to make sure he wasn't going to pull one of those Katsu tricks and take the bag away.

"Thanks." I reply with the bag in my hands and putting it in my purse.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" he asks.

"Do I even have to answer that?" I say. He just shrugs and sits back on the bench. I sit down with him looking at the pale blue sky. My hand sat on the bench only inches away from Mamoru's. I could feel building electricity forming between us and I focused on the sunset. The colors mixing together like a wonderful painting and the sky beginning to darken.

As the first star settled into the dark night I felt something warm wrap around my hand. I looked down and saw it was Mamoru's. Cautiously, I looked up and saw Mamoru staring at me. He smiled and I smiled back.

"Mind?" he asks.

"Not at all." I answer. Then I put my head on his shoulder and we entwine both our hands together. "This feels good."

**Miyako/Bubbles POV**

After a late lunch and a quick stop at the mall, Mokoto walks me home. I stand next to him with one hand wrapped around my arm. Mamoru just let his arms hang by his sides.

"Today was fun." I say, looking up at him with a smile.

"I agree." he answers, smiling back. We walk in silence for a while until Mokoto brakes the silence. "So, tell me about yourself. Or maybe what kind of work your mom or dad do."

I feel my heart drop the slightest bit as I look down at my feet. I can feel tears stinging my eyes but as I answer I try to keep them back. "Well, actually… they're kind of dead." I answer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" I cut him off.

"It's okay! I'm okay." I say. "I was eleven, when they had first died. It was a terrible car accident. They sat at the front of the car and I was at the back. But… the other car came out of nowhere." A small sob escapes but I continue. "They had covered me and… there was blood everywhere. I knew they were dead." A tear drops and the rest spills.

"I really shouldn't have brought that up. I'm so sorry." Mokoto says. We stop on the sidewalk and he wraps me in a tight hug. My skin immediately starts to tingle and I press my face against his shoulder letting the tears spill out. After a while, I calmed down and by the time I had lifted my head his shirt was soaking wet.

"Sorry." I apologized.

"You have nothing to apologize for." he says. "Come on. Let's keep walking." With Mokoto's arm still around me, we continued on.

"So what about you? You have anyone?" I ask.

"I've got Momma and my brothers but that's pretty much it." he answers.

"That's good." I reply. I wipe the dried tears from my face as we turn the corner to my house. "Looks like we're here."

"Yeah." He lets go of me but doesn't make another movement.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later?" I say.

"Yeah, later." he replies.

I walk to the door and my hand lingers against the door knob. I pierce my lips together and turn around running full speed toward Mokoto. I wrap my hands around his neck and plant a big one right on his lips.

When I pull away he looks stunned but his lips slowly spread to a grin.

"A girl making the first move." he says. "I like." Then he leans in and kisses me back.

**Me: I know, not as funny but I hope you liked. Sorry it wasn't so long.**

**Butch: And you should also apologize for leaving us deserted again.**

**Everyone else: Yeah!**

**Me: You do know you could have just left, right?**

**Everyone else: Yeah! Wait, NO!**

**Me: Well, you could have. So next time you want to blame me for something like that, blame yourselves.**

**Boomer: That doesn't make any sense.**

**Me: Oh Boomer, it makes all the sense. Haha, Hahahaha, HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Brick: Okay, this girl is creeping me out.**

**Blossom: I totally agree.**

**Bubbles: Review, review, and review.**

**Everyone else: *runs and hides as far away from DD as possible***

**Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	10. Awkward

**Me: Hey guys! I'm back! I'm just as anxious as you guys to see what happens next so I'm typing the chapter now!**

**Brick: To be, or not to be? That is the question!**

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Brick: Practicing for the play, what else?**

**Me: Okay?**

**Blossom: For score and seven years ago-**

**Me: What are you doing?**

**Blossom: Play? Remember? Now where was I?**

**Boomer:** **Bounce! Just bounce! Let me see that body bounce! Cause my rhymes are so fly and my jeans are so tight that I make these people bounce!**

**Me: Now what are **_**you**_** doing?Boomer: Bouncing! Duh! Let me see that body bounce, baby!Me: Okay, I am so sorry about that.**

**Buttercup: I'll get the tape. *stalks off***

**Bubbles: DD does not own anything from PPGZ. Only the plot and OC's she may or may not add in here.**

**Me: Enjoy and don't forget to read and review!**

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

I sat on my bed in my room. My back leaned against the back post of the bed. I threw a rubber ball back and forth between the wall. With every thud I'd grow more confused. And the same question would pop into my head. _What was that? What was that?_ Because I don't know. And to make matters worse, I'm pretty sure I loss the bet. When I threw this ball it ended up going through and forming a whole in the wall.

Oops!

"Kaoru!" Dai burst through the door with the ball in his hand. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry Dai." I apologize getting up and taking the ball. "I guess I just over did it."

"Aw. Did that date not turn out the way you hoped?" Dai said smugly, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorway.

"It wasn't a date!" I exclaim. "But it wasn't anything I had expected either."

"Hmmm." He mummers. Then he walks away without saying anything else.

I was about to turn around and close the door when Dai came back with a small box.

"Sit." He commands. I do as he says without another argument. He sits on the bed next to me and hands me the box. "Open."

"Stop saying one word sentences!" I snap but open it anyway.

Inside is a ring. It was green with a small gold crow embedded in it. It looked almost crystal like, an emerald.

"What is this?" I ask taking it out.

"A ring." he takes it from me and puts it on my right pointer finger. "It's suppose to protect you. I was going to give it to my girlfriend but we broke up so I guess it's yours now."

"Second choice." I say sarcastically. "Thanks a bunch."

"Your welcome." he answers then gets up and starts for the door. "Try not to kill me again, okay?" he calls after me.

"I'll do my best!" I answer back.

That morning, as soon as I wake up, a strong and aching feeling flushes my body. It spreads through my veins like the flow of water through pipes. It was like a feeling you get when you forget your homework or don't study for a test (which is something I've never experienced).

I steady myself and walk to the bathroom. I take a quick shower and with the towel wrapped around me I look at myself in the mirror. My pale skin looked a little bit colorful than it usually did. My cheek bones higher and eyebrows more trimmed. As a matter of fact, I looked like a girl. And I kind of liked it.

I brush my teeth until it's a pearly white and change into my clothes. A plain green shirt, black cargo shorts, white hoodie, and green super fly Jordan's. I skid into the kitchen and pass my family, grabbing a slice of toast and riding my skate board out.

The same feeling still lingers on within me and I try my best to ignore it. I skate through the hallways, jumping over a geek laying on the floor, and find my locker quickly. I dial in my combination, get my books, put away my backpack and skateboard, then slam the door shut.

I speed to class and stop just as quickly when I find Katsu is already in his seat. The fluttery feeling comes in roaring flames now and I can feel my skin burning **(not literally)**. I take a deep breath and sit down in front of him. I pretend not to notice the stares he's giving me, piercing my neck.

"Hey Kaoru!" Momoko cheers taking a seat in front of me.

"Hmmm." I greet in a low mummer.

"How was your weekend?" she continues without me answering. "Mines was amazing! You'll never believe what happened!"

"Oh, well you think yours is so great? Wait till you hear mine!" Miyako says cutting Momoko off. And just like that I'm listening to them talk about their weekends.

"What about you?" Miyako finally asks.

"Oh, me?" I say. They nod. "It was definitely something." I answer. I sneak a peak at Katsu and see him, well more like his brothers, talking. "Something indeed." I mummer.

Biology was creepy. We had to watch a movie and the entire time I could only feel the electric coordinates grow higher as Katsu and I sat only a foot away from each other.

I had skipped lunch and hanged out on the roof that day. I looked over and saw the buzzing students eat their food. They sat all around campus and I saw them run around and pile on top of each other. Bullies punch the geeks senseless for their lunch money. Good times. Good times.

Then I felt someone's presence behind me but when I turned around, no one was there. But I knew who it was.

The rest of the day I didn't see Katsu, he must have ditched. I knew that I had reached the boiling point. That afternoon I followed Mamoru and Mokoto home.

I kept my distance but was able to follow them the whole way. I saw them enter and five minutes later I decided to ring the bell. Mokoto's the one who answered.

"Hey Kaoru!" he says. "What are you doing here?"

"Move out my way!" I snap pushing him back and marching in.

"You can't just do that!" he yells.

"Then why'd I just do it!" I yell back.

"'Cause you're mean!" he snaps back.

"I know that." I reply already stepping up the stairs.

"What, hey!" Mokoto yells at me. I ignore him. "Mamoru! Momma! Mamoru! Get her out!"

I'm on the top floor already and looking for Katsu's room. On the right side of the hall I see a dark green door. I was pretty sure that was his so I walked over and slowly opened up the door.

**Me: Okay. That's all of chapter 10. Hoped you liked it. Sorry it wasn't that long but I promise you, the future chapters will be. I just wanted to get this out as soon as possible.**

**Butch: See! She's talking to herself again!**

**Me: *turns sharply and glares***

**Butch: I didn't say anything. *holds up hands defensively***

**Me: Anyway, review. I deserve it. I usually do one chapter every weekend but that was two so you betta review. TTFN!**


	11. Problem Solved

**Me: Sorry it took me so long, but I'm back now.**

**Buttercup: Yeah, she's back!**

**Bubbles: And the next chapter is out!**

**Blossom: WHOOHOO!**

**Butch: Yeah, yeah. Just get back to the story. You're boring all of us.**

**Me: Butch, don't you'd think you would know by now when to shut up?**

**Butch: Who says I don't know? Maybe I just don't want to.**

**Me: Exactly, you don't know when to shut up. So I'll tell you. Shut up.**

**Buttercup: Ooh. You just get schooled!**

**Boomer: By a girl! *high fives ladies***

**Girls: *slap fives with everyone***

**Me: Anyway, I do not own PPGZ. We've been over this before so just read and don't forget to review before leaving the page, blah blah blah. Just enjoy.**

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

Before I can so much as turn the door knob, I feel a heavy pressure cover me, sending me to the ground on my back. I scrunch my eyes at the huge impact but when I open them complete anger washes over me.

"Dude! Get the heck off me!" I scream at him.

"Oh, Kaoru?" Mamoru asks. "I thought you were some intruder by the way Mokoto was screaming.

"Get off me!" I yell again.

"Oh, right. Sorry." he apologizes getting up. He offers me his hand but I get up and give him a slap across the face.

"What is it with you Cocoa brothers?" I straightened my hoodie and was about to open the door when I felt Mamoru's presence still standing next to me.

"That slap means leave me alone, so go." I say. But he stands there, not saying anything, looking like a total air head. Too much like Momoko. "Hello? A little privacy."

He gets out of his trance and answers. "This is my house! I can go wherever I want."

"Are you asking for a beat down?" I say. "Because I will beat you up, and I ain't joking." I bawl my fists up for extra emphasis and he speeds away almost as fast as a cheetah.

I take a deep breath before opening the door finally and walking in, closing the door behind me.

After closing the door I turn around and face Katsu. He's sleeping. He has no cover on and his face looked so much softer. No smirk, anger… just… I'm not quite sure. But I do know he looks pretty cute sleeping, not that I'd ever tell him that.

I look at him for a while more before getting bored and throwing a pillow at his head.

"What? What?" he says getting up, his eyes half closed but they widen as soon as his eyes land on me. "Kaoru? What are you doing here?"

"Sit." he looks unsure for a second. "Don't make me slap you. I already did it to your brother." He sits. I sit next to him.

He's looking down at his feet but I keep my eyes on him. "Katsu." I say.

"Hmmm." he answers.

"Katsu." I say again.

"Hmmm." he replies.

"Katsu." This time he doesn't answer. "Katsu. Look at me." I grab his chin and drag it to the point where he faces me, but he keeps is eyes down. "Katsu?" They still stay down. "Look, I don't care what you did but you blowing me off is getting ridiculous."

"But I hurt you." he mutters quietly.

"And do I look like I care?" I ask. "I'm a girl made of steel. I'm tough. Believe me when I say I've been through worse." He keeps his eyes down. "Katsu, if you really want to make it up to me then stop acting like I'm not here. Now that hurts." I pause for a second and give a low sigh. "Katsu, your part of my life now and if you feel a thousand miles away when you'll merely a foot, what am I going to do? I like you Katsu," his eyes flicker up, they're full of excitement and energy, and do I see hope? "As a friend." I add on quickly.

He shrugs, "I'll take that, for now."

"What do you mean?" I ask. He pulls my hand off his chin and holds it in both of his, staring directly at me now.

"I won the bet, right?" he asks. Oh no. I don't like where this is going. "So that means we're going on not one, but three dates."

"Two now, after all that picnic was a _date_." I answer.

"Very funny. Too bad I'm not laughing." he says.

"Whatever." I answer, slumping my shoulders. "When?"

"Tomorrow night, Saturday afternoon, and the last will come at a surprise." he answers.

"Oh brother." I mutter under my breath. He smirks. Man I wish he was still asleep.

"Ah." he sighs. "Thanks for making me feel better. Now get out."

"What? Why?" I ask.

"Because I said so." he answers.

"But I want to stay." I complain. "At least let me get something to eat. I'm starving."

"You can stay in the house, just not in my room. I got some date planning to do." he replies. And like that I'm in the kitchen emptying the cabinets and refrigerators with Mamoru and Mokoto glaring at me the whole time.

I swallow the remainders before turning to them.

"You know it's rude to do that while someone's eating." I say. "It'll ruin their appetites."

"I see it didn't ruing yours." Mamoru mummers under his breath. I hit him on the back of his head. "_Ow!_"

"Anyway, I want you guys to tell me about him." I command.

"Who?" Mokoto asks dumbly.

"Katsu stupid." I answer giving a roll of my eyes.

"And why should we?" Mamoru asks.

"So that I don't tell your girlfriends what you did to me." I answer simply.

"We didn't do anything to you." Mokoto says.

"No, you didn't." I reply. "But who are they going to believe?"

"What do you want to know?" Mamoru blurts out in a rush.

"Everything." I say with a smirk.

"Well then, we can't help you." he answers.

"Why?" I ask. Apparently my threat wasn't enough.

"Because we don't know much about him." Mamoru answers.

"Okay, okay." Mokoto suddenly cuts in. "You caught me. I have a diary. Just, please don't tell anyone."

"Mokoto." Mamoru says. Mokoto nods. "We already knew." Then he turns back to me. "Katsu's very secretive. There's a lot about him we don't know. He likes to keep things undercover, unnoticed. He's the total opposite of Mokoto who lets everything show."

"Hey!" Mokoto exclaims.

"You see, Katsu's like the dirt in our backyard. You have to dig in to really get to know him. It takes time and you have to be precise. One mistake and you'd have to start all over again to find the treasure, Get what I mean?" Mamoru asks.

"No." I answer.

He sighs. "We don't know much about Katsu so we pretty much have nothing to tell you. You know as much as we know, but I get the feeling you know more." And with that, he puts on a pair of sunglasses and strolls out like he owns the world.

"Do you need a hug?" Mokoto offers with his arms outstretched.

"Not unless you want a broken arm." I answer. He drops his arms and heads in the opposite direction.

I drop my hands into my arms and give out a loud huff. Katsu the mystery guy. Doesn't even sound right. For some reason I thought it was Mamoru. Guess I was wrong. But a mystery could always be solved. I guess I'd just have do dig deeper. I lift my head up and left the house with a huge smile plastered on my face. This was gonna be fun.

**Me: Okay, I know it was short, but it was good, right?**

**Butch: It's okay.**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Butch: *clamps mouth shut***

**Buttercup: I think that guy should dress him like a girl again.**

**Blossom: Yeah, I like that idea.**

**Bubbles: Me too.**

**Butch: Bubbles, not you too.**

**Bubbles: *giggles nervously* Sorry.**

**Buttercup: Don't apologize, you spoke the truth.**

**Blossom: Honesty, after all, is the best policy.**

**Me: No, Butch needs to be around to see what comes up next. So just type in that box over there or press the button so I can get some REVIEWS. Peace and thank you.**


	12. Where are we going?

**Me: Yeah, it's me. I'm back.**

**Bubbles: Why so glum?**

**Boomer: Yeah, aren't you always like 'I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!'**

**Me: Don't let me punch you, Boomer.**

**Boomer: Sorry.**

**Blossom: Why **_**are**_** you so glum?**

**Me: Because I got homework **_**and**_** tests to study for.**

**Blossom: Oh.**

**Butch: Wow! I am sooooooo lucky I ain't you!**

**Me: *glares***

**Butch: *turns around quickly, whistling like nothing had happened***

**Buttercup: Here's a solution. Just don't do it.**

**Me: Well unlike **_**you**_** I'm a good student so that will have to be a no no.**

**Buttercup: *rolls eyes***

**Me: Anyway, I don't own anything from PPGZ, only the plot of my story and all that stuff so read and enjoy.**

**Katsu/Butch POV**

"Ooh. Someone's excited!" I tease Kaoru at lunch the next day. I'm so glad that our problem has been solved and that I don't have to act like some wimp again. That was definitely something I won't be doing again. Doesn't really fit me.

"I am not." she says shoving at my shoulder. Yeah right. It's totally obvious she's anticipating our date. Or is it something else? Hmmm. Yeah, it's the date.

"Yeah right." I answer. "It's pretty hard _not_ to believe that with you smiling all the time. You never smile."

"I do too." she wines.

"That's called grinning and smirking. Not smiling." I reply.

"Whatever." Is all she says.

"Hey guys!" I turn around and I'm looking at a really ugly girl. Very childish looking too. Her hair is two humongous puff balls and she's wearing this huge pink puffy dress. _Yuck!_ I turn around completely uninterested.

"Ugh!" Mamoru complains. "It's her!" I look over at him, questioningly. He just shrugs.

"Miss me Mamoru?" she asks.

"No." he answers and I snort. Anger crosses the girl's face but she quickly wipes it away.

"You doing anything tonight?" she says. She continues without an answer. "Great! We could go to that new movie, House at the End of the Street. I heard it's suppose to be good."

"I'm not going out anywhere with you!" Mamoru answers. "Plus, I've got plans." He puts an arm around Momoko and pecks her on the cheek causing her to blush.

"Humph." she grunts. "Well what about you Mokoto?"

"Sorry, I'm kind of seeing someone." he answers.

"And who could be better than me?" The girl almost exclaims, her face getting redder by the second.

"Me!" Miyako says coming up behind Mokoto all of a sudden and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Sorry I was late. Had to talk to a teacher." She plops down in the empty seat next to Mokoto and glares at the girl while saying, "But I'm back now."

Whoo! Who knew the girl could get feisty!

"Fine! Katsu! You're going with me!" she demands.

"Excuse me but, what may your name be?" I ask staring at the girl dully.

She gives a small smile. "Himeko, but everyone calls me Princess."

"Well, Princess," I say getting out of my seat and walking up to her, meeting her face to face. "I think you're a very _un_attractive girl and I will never go anywhere with you. I don't know you and I already don't like you. And before you charge in and demand someone to do anything, don't. I've got plans and if you have the nerve to dishonor them then you'll never end up even going near me again." I cupped her head in my hand.

"Take this all in because this is the closest you'll ever be near me, got it?" She stands there unreasoning, eyes wide.

"Got it?" I ask again.

She nods.

"Good." I answer. I remove my hand and start walking away before turning back to her again. "Oh, and I think Mr. Unattractive is checking you out over there." I point over to him and sit back down in my seat.

"Now where we?" I ask Kaoru, ignoring Princess's shocked figure behind me. "Oh yes, you are totally excited."

"Am not!" she complains.

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

That afternoon I spent the rest of the evening getting ready. I rummaged my closet finding absolutely nothing. All my outfits were boring. All boyish. I didn't even have a decent pair of skinny jeans in my draws. No accessories unless you count the ring Dai gave me, which I decided to wear today.

I ended up stealing some of my mom's clothes (we're the same size). A green and white checkered button down and skinny jeans. I wore my own black converses and White Sox baseball cap.

I checked myself in the mirror. I wore my hair in a ponytail in the cap and wore a gray leather jacket with no make up. Well, maybe just a little lip gloss but nothing more.

I hope Katsu didn't notice my looking girly. He would think I was wearing it because I was excited about the date (which I'm not, okay maybe just a little) but that isn't the real reason. I thought it would be easier to find out more about Katsu if I looked _attractive_. You know, kind of do some flirting and see if that will do something.

_Honk! Honk!_

Those blasting nieghbors! Do they really need to be so loud? I'm trying to work here! I stomp downstairs and swing the door open about to curse them out when I see that the honking car is parked in my driveway and Katsu's sitting at the driver seat. He stopped the noise and got out of his car.

"What are you doing?" I ask stepping forward.

"Getting you out of here." he answers. "And I must say you look cute in that little outfit of yours." I almost blush. Almost. But instead I whack him on the head and get in the car. He gets in soon after.

"Are you even old enough to drive?" I ask.

"I'm sixteen." he replies. "I'll drive when I want."

"If I end up in jail you are going to pay." I say buckling up.

"I'll pay you with a kiss. How 'bout it?" he puts the key in the ignition and the car starts to rumble. I wait for him to get on the road before I whack him on the head again.

"How 'bout not?" I say.

"You don't know what you're missing." he teases.

"Wow. A jerk to a wimp and a jerk again. How funny." I say dryly. We drive silently for a few minutes before I talk again. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see." he answers.

"But you said the third date would be a surprise, not the first." I complain.

"Well, now I'm saying it's a surprise. Happy?" he says. I groan in reply.

"I like the ring." Katsu says after another few minutes of silence. "Looks old though. Your mother pass it down or something."

"Actually, my older brother gave it to me." I say. His eyes widen in surprise. "I know. Not something he'd usually do. But then again, he's always full of surprises."

"Hmmm." he mummers. I turn around facing him.

"You know, I don't know much about you." I say. I see him stiffen but decide to continue anyway. "Besides the fact that your families stupid and you're a jerk, what else is there to you? Where did you come from? Who is Katsu Cocoa?"

He presses his lips together and I can see him tighten his grip on the steering wheel. I decide to turn on the charm. I sit up a little straighter on the seat and place my hand gently on his shoulder. He glances at me but turns back to the road quickly.

"So?" I ask. He stares at me a little bit longer and I widen my eyes in a puppy dog manner. I can see him decide whether or not he's going to answer. I hope he does. He stares at me and I stare back. And can see the emotions changing across his face. Confusion, sadness, anger…

I got perplexed wondering what were behind them. Why he had them. It made me even more curious about him and his past. So many questions filled my mind right then. Maybe Katsu the mysterious does make sense.

His lips twitched with frustration and I was starting to think that maybe I should change the subject but a pair of bright headlights had stopped me. I didn't understand what happened next.

We were on the right lane, but yet it came crashing toward us.

"Katsu!" I screamed. His head suddenly sprung to face forward and I felt myself being swung on Katsu's side as the car was sent through a fence and dodged it. But then my head almost hit the window as we tumbled forward toward the dark horror ahead. I remember seeing Katsu's terrified face before I was plunged into a deep, dark, unconsciousness as the car twirled around and came to a stop at the end.

**Me: Hope you liked.**

**Butch: Are we dead?**

**Buttercup: Or something?**

**Me: I don't know. I haven't decided yet.**

**Buttercup and Butch: *shudders***

**Me: Anyway, I know Katsu's not suppose to have a pass since he was born in a machine but that's only what you think.**

**Everyone else: *confused faces***

**Me: Just in case I forget to mention it in the story, I'll tell you now. *clears throat* The boys didn't just appear from thin space. They were actually real boys before they were zapped into Mojo's control. They don't remember their past much, only bits and pieces but Katsu knows a little more. So yeah, I might mention it in the book and it may be a little more in detail. But that depends on if I remember too. So review, kay? Kay.**


	13. Carl Skafish

**Me: I know you're all excited so I'll just get right to it. Read and Enjoy! *lowers voice and speed talks* I do not own PPGZ nor will I ever so get off my case about it. Only the plot, OC's (that may or may not be in here), and the funny stupid stuff is what I own. Peace!**

**Katsu/Butch POV**

A minute after the crash I lift my head up, but very slowly. I can feel it throbbing in pain, almost like my blood vessels were about to pop. But it didn't seem like anything was broken. My vision was a bit blurry. I looked ahead of me trying to get it into focus. Only then had I realized that I was upside down. That would explain the pounding in my head.

I try to get out but I'm struggling with the seat belt. It was hard concentrating when my brain was somewhere else. Like I had forgotten something…

I quickly turn my head and find Kaoru's motionless figure hanging from my side.

"Oh no!" I scream. "Kaoru! Kaoru wake up!" I nudge at her the best way possible but she doesn't move an inch. "Man. Kaoru!"

I'm fiddling with the seatbelt desperately now and when I hear the click I hit my head on the ceiling.

"Ow!" I mutter.

I open the door and come flailing out, tumbling to my back. I get up in the same movement making my head hurt more but I ignore it and run to the passenger side door. I haul it open and unbuckle her seatbelt, catching her before she could fall and pulling her out. I lay her on the wet grass a few feet from the car and start nudging her again.

"Wake up Kaoru!" I shout in her face. She doesn't even stir. My hands find her chest and I push down. "Come on Kaoru! You can do it. WAKE UP!"

"SHUT UP KATSU! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Kaoru shouted, startling me and making me jump. She's sitting up now. "Gosh, Katsu! What's your problem?"

My body floods with relief but is soon over powered by anger.

"What do mean what's my problem?" I blurt. "I thought you were dead!"

"Yeah, well I guess you should have been paying attention to the road." she growls back.

"Me?" I exclaim. "You were the one distracting me! That will teach you a lesson about flirting with someone when they're driving!"

"Oh no you-" she cuts herself off and takes a deep breath. "You know, I really think we should stop fighting."

"Yeah, you're probably right." I agree. "We should do what those movies usually do after someone survives a car crash together." I say with a smirk.

"And what may that be?" she asks, totally clueless.

"This." I answer leaning in closer to her.

"What are you doing?" she asks bending back.

"Showing you what that may be." I answer, still leaning in.

"Oh no you don't." she says getting up and finding her way behind me.

"Well, why not?" I whine teasingly, getting up off of my knees and walking up to her.

"Because I don't like cooties." she answers.

"I'm a grown man." I say. "Men don't got no cooties."

"You? A man?" she bursts into laughter. "Not even close!"

I stand with my mouth agape but erase it quickly and reply, "Well at least I know you're a women. A nice, matured women indeed." I say looking her up and down.

She immediately stops laughing and glares at me.

"Now I'm going t-"

"No no." I say putting a finger to her lips. "No fighting, remember?" Her growl vibrates my finger. "Good."

I drop my hand. "So how will we be getting out of here?" I ask her brushing myself off.

"I don't know." she scoffs. "You got us down here, you get us out!"

"Fine." I roll my eyes and let them roam the field. A dark looking forest surrounded us. Everything around us looked dead, including the grass and remaining flowers. I sensed no animals near, not even close and the only way I could see a way for us to escape was a huge steep hill that would take forever to climb. Man I wish I could just fly out of here.

"Like climbing?" I ask Kaoru.

"No." she answers.

"Me either. But if we want to get out that's the only way." I grab her elbow and start pulling her towards the hill.

"What? No!" she tugs it away from me. "There's gotta be another way! That will take forever!"

"Honey," I say starting to get annoyed, "unless you want to go through that creepy looking forest, you're stuck here. Now are you coming or not?"

She sighs but follows me anyway. I grab her hand and use my super strength to speed us quicker up the hill. When we reached the top I sat back down, tired. She sat with me.

"This still counts as a date." she says. I don't even protests, but inside I'm mad from going through the effort of stealing Mamoru's tickets. What a waste.

"Fair enough." I answer.

"So how are we gonna get home?" she asks.

"Walk." I get up and reach my hand out for her to grab. She groans but takes it and walks beside me.

"I heard the first date's always the worst." she says. "Whoever made that up was stupid."

"What happened on your first?" I ask, hiding my interest.

"Went out with this crazy dude. Ended up going home spilled in various foods and his puke. Not a story I like to recall." she answers.

"Sounds bad." I say.

"Not as bad as this." she mutters.

"Sounds bad too."

She looks up at me and I look down at her, staring at her eyes. They were a lime green color. I looked closer and saw little specks of gold. Her pupil wide but small. They were the most exquisite I'd ever seen.

"Aren't you going to tell me?" she says knocking me out of my trance.

"Tell you what?" I reply.

"About You?"

"Oh, that." I mutter. "No."

"What? Why not?" she whines. "You almost killed me for heaven sake! I deserve to know!"

The ends of my lips pull down a little. "It's a little bit personal. I'm not ready to tell anyone yet."

"Is it really that bad?"

"No. There's just some things I can't tell."

She pauses. "Well, when you're ready you can always tell me." she says. "I'll be here."

"Thanks." I smile. Like truly smile. I know. Hard to believe. She smiles back. Wow. A day full of the impossible. How amazing. Then a thought pops in my head.

"Wait a sec. That car. I know that car." I mummer to myself.

"What?" Kaoru asks.

"The car." I say louder. "I've seen it before." My mind shows the image of it's blue headlights and the bright, sunshine yellow glinting in the dark. The scrape on the front too.

"What do you mean?" she says. "How do you know? It was too dark? How could you see it if you were looking at me? I don't understand. What's going on? Who was it?"

"You ask a lot of questions. You know that right?" I tease. She scowls at me. I talk quickly.

"It belonged to someone I knew, an old friend." I start. "Well, at least I thought they were. Guessed they proved that wrong tonight."

"Who? What's his name?" Kaoru asks.

"Carl." I answer. "Carl Skafish. We were friends way back in kindergarten. He's two years older than me. When I was fourteen he showed me the car. He was fixing it up since it was a bit old to run. His father had passed it down onto him and got a new one himself."

"How did you know it was his?" Kaoru says cutting me off again. "We didn't see the number."

"There's this old, rusty scratch at the front. It's deep. Not just the paint, but some of the metal. That was what was keeping him from using it since it wouldn't run. Guess he found a way after I left." I answer.

"So what you're saying is that your old friend tried to kill us?" she asks.

"Yes." I say. "But maybe he sold the car and it was someone else. Yeah, it must have been someone else." I give a nervous grin. "Okay, nothing to worry about now. Looks like we're here."

She looks up and at her house.

"I guess we are." she sighs and turns back to me. "Are you going to be okay?"

I just nod.

"Good. I'll see you in school tomorrow." she pulls her hand away from mine and walks to the door, then turns around. "Oh, and _try_ not to do anything stupid without me, okay?"

I nod again.

She walks in and I stare at the door for a minute before walking away. I went over the problem in my head again, trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

I watched Katsu walk away out my bedroom window. Clearly, there was something wrong about his past. Something bad about it. I don't know when this thing would start to intrude, but I knew it was gonna mess his life up. Something was up and there were only three girls that could stop it.

**Me: Thank you. Thank you. And your very welcome. I know, it was kind of me to upload the next chapter on the same weekend.**

**Buttercup: Yay! I didn't die!**

**Butch: Me either!**

**Buttercup: I wish you did.**

**Butch: *mouth drops agape***

**Me: Anyway, thank you for reading and all your reviews. It means a lot to me. Just make sure you review even more, kay? Kay. I'll see you next week (hopefully) on The Z Life. Bye!**


	14. Cooler Than Me

**Me: Okay, I know. You're mad at me. I completely understand. I'm a bad girl. I don't deserve a second chance. No excuses. But I'm going to give them to you anyway. **

**Butch: Nuh uh! You are not allowed to speak!**

**Me: I object!**

**Brick: Nope! No speaking.**

**Boomer: Yeah… you! Leaving us locked up like that! Pfft!**

**Me: Whatever. Like I said, you could have just gotten out.**

**Buttercup: No, we couldn't.**

**Blossom: Someone locked the door!Bubbles: Yeah!**

**Me: Well that's not my fault. Anyway, sorry. I couldn't use the computer last weekend so adding another chapter was a no no. So to make up for not updating this chapter will either be longer or I'll make two or more chapters this week. It depends if I can use the computer and the weather outside. So hopefully I will. And even if I don't, I already made up for it making more than one chapter a few times in the past so I guess it's finally catching up with me. I do not own PPGZ only the plot and all the good stuff happening in here so no taking. Enjoy.**

**Protection: © Copyright 2012 Buttercup 3000. All rights reserved.**

**Me: P.S. Hope you like the new thing I'm doing here. Read and enjoy.**

**Katsu/Butch POV**

When I walk in through the front door the same night I see Mamoru charging to me with Momoko being dragged at his side. His expression angry.

"Hey." I greet setting my keys in the bowl on the counter near the door.

"Don't give me that!" he screams. "Where are my tickets?" Before I can answer he talks again. "Oh no. Don't tell me you stole them and took some hot girl out and flirted with her the entire time with no progress." He said in a sarcastic tone.

"Oof." I grunt. "That hurt." I hold onto my chest with fake pain.

"Enough with the sarcasm and give me my tickets!" Mamoru demands.

"I would but I got in a car crash with Kaoru and ended up losing them somewhere." I answer.

"What!" Momoko says speaking now. "Is she hurt? Do I need to come over? What did you do? Oh poor Kaoru!"

"Oh you know, I'm okay." I reply. She scowls. "She's fine." I add quickly. "She's probably in bed now. I walked her home."

"You don't walk a wounded lady home!" Momoko exclaimed.

"We didn't have a car!" I snap.

"Then carry her!" she snaps back then turns to Mamoru. "Isn't that right Mamoru. You carry the girl home…right?"

"Uh…" he mumbled.

I smile. "I guess I'll be going to bed now." I give Mamoru a pat on the back as if to say good luck and walked out with a last smile in Momoko's direction. "Good night."

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

After a peeved but worried call from Momoko I had finally been able to go to bed. When I woke up I wasn't completely refreshed but better than last night. Although I couldn't stop the light pounding in my head. It was a pretty big bang.

I got up and walked into the bathroom and leaned over the sink. I turned the water on and splashed it on my face a couple of times. Then I looked at the mirror and stared into my eye's reflection. Beady, bags, and red around the pupil. Guess I didn't get as much sleep as hoped for. I was wearing sunglasses today.

I walked to school that morning and took my time not caring if I was late, but I knew I wouldn't be since I got out early.

So while walking I rewound last night in my head very slowly. When Katsu picked me up, us talking in the car, the crash. I shuddered at the memory but thought about it a little more. The lights was something I was more focused on. The point and time it had suddenly appeared. I do think that I would have seen it from my peripheral vision or at least sensed it coming. It almost felt like it had just appeared out of nowhere…

I was sitting in my seat in homeroom, Momoko staring at me with worried glances next to me. I just turned my to the window and looked at the dark sky outside.

I heard Katsu's entrance but ignored it. Well, that is until I heard music and felt his presence circling around me. I turned around and that's when he began to sing.

_[1:]_If I could write you a song And make you fall in love,I would already have you up under my arm.I used up all of my tricks,I hope that you like you probably won't,You think you're cooler than me.

_[2:]_You got designer shades,Just to hide your face andYou wear them around like,You're cooler than you never say hey,Or remember my 's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.

He reaches out his hands to grab the glasses off my face but I slap his hand away and he continues to circle me doing stupid dance moves as he sung making his voice just the slightest bit shaky. But I bet I was the only one to hear it because I'm always searching for bad stuff about Katsu.

_[3:]_You got your high brow,Shoes on your feet,And you wear them around,Like they ain't *blank*.But you don't know,The way that you look,When your stepsMakeThatMuchNoise

._[4:]_See I got you,All figured out,You need everyone's eyes just to feel , you're so vain,You probably think that this song is about 't you?Don't you?_[1]_If I could write you a song And make you fall in love,I would already have you up under my arm.I used up all of my tricks,I hope that you like you probably won't,You think you're cooler than me.

_[2]_You got designer shades,Just to hide your face andYou wear them around like,You're cooler than you never say hey,Or remember my 's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.

He tries taking the glasses again but again he's just too slow and I slap him away again, smiling to myself of how stupid he looks now.

_[3]_You got your high brow,Shoes on your feet,And you wear them around,Like they ain't *blank*.But you don't know,The way that you look,When your steps Make That Much Noise.

_[4]_See I got you,All figured out,You need everyone's eyes just to feel , you're so vain,You probably think that this song is about 't you?Don't you?

_[1]_If I could write you a song And make you fall in love,I would already have you up under my arm.I used up all of my tricks,I hope that you like you probably won't,You think you're cooler than me.

_[2]_You got designer shades,Just to hide your face and You wear them around like,You're cooler than you never say hey,Or remember my 's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.

And don't you dare act like you don't know,Know what's up,Cuz your nose is up.I'm approaching up. (Yup)Like I can't give you winter in the summer Or summer in the winter Miami in December Trying to look bored in them diors.(Diors) She probably is,Was acting shallow until She find out how deep that my pockets . prima donna,This is your reminder,That I think you're I'm it sure it sure seems You got no doubt That you got no we all seem We all seem We got your head In the clouds

_[1]_If I could write you a song And make you fall in love,I would already have you up under my arm.I used up all of my tricks,I hope that you like you probably won't,You think you're cooler than me.

_[2]_

You got designer shades,Just to hide your face and You wear them around like,You're cooler than you never say hey,Or remember my 's probably cause, you think you're cooler than me.

This time when he goes for the grab he reaches my glasses and pulls them off quickly leaving me swatting the air instead. I close my eyes quickly so no one sees but I already know Katsu's already caught a glimpse.

"You know I think I'll just put these back on." he says pushing them up my nose. I growl at him and he just shrugs and takes his seat behind me.

I turn to glare at him but I remember he can't see my eyes so I hiss at him instead and say, "What the heck was that about?"

He shrugs again. "Don't no. Just felt the need to sing something. It depends on my mood. Plus, there's no rule against singing at random times."

"Not that you'd follow them anyway." I grumble under my breath.

"Exactly." he says, hearing me. I just roll my eyes and turn back in my seat. Seeing Ms. Keane give a confused glance but moving on quickly as the time goes by. This was going to be a long day.

**Me: Sorry it wasn't long, at all, but it's like 8:48 on a Friday night, my fingers hurt and I want to watch The Five Year Engagement now so I'm just going to say hurry it up and at least I updated.**

**P.S. That song does not belong to me but Mike Posner on Cooler than me. And by the way the lyrics are so off and I apologize for that but I don't feel like changing it so just go with it. The next chapter will hopefully be out soon but now I'm going to have to say bye and REVIEW… please.**

**Butch: Rude. Doesn't even have us talk.**

**Me: You just did!**

**Butch: Oh.**

**Me: Anyway, see ya!**


	15. Motorcycle Ride

**Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!**

**Butch: *sarcastically* Yay!**

**Me: Where are my reviews? I think I only got like, one. Two days is enough to type a little something something, right? Right. So I would really like some more REVIEWS. And I'm sorry to establish this rule, but if my reviews lower I'm going to have to do the thing when I need a certain amount of reviews to continue. So review, Kay? Kay. Now lets move on and see what's going to happen next.**

* * *

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

So today was the second date. (Ugh! Can't believe I said that.) I just hope it doesn't end in such a racket like it did last time. Maybe I should have walked this time.

"Here we are?" Katsu said after pulling over by a curb at our destination.

I looked out the window and saw we were at a field, kind of. There was a long, endless looking pathway riding up the surface and the grass was an amber looking color. On the path were a patch of rocks lining the edge and at the far end of the path it marched into the woods. But the thing I noticed the most were two motorcycles leaning against a wide tree. One black, one red, both shiny.

I hesitated before getting out of the car and following Katsu over to them.

"So we're riding motorcycles today, huh?" I mutter. "Not good." But the coolest thing ever!

"Yes, I know. Pretty cool right?" Katsu asks grinning widely.

"I guess?" I ask still trying to act nonchalant about it.

"Come on, I'll help you on." he says throwing me on before I can protest.

"Waaa!" I whine as he holds onto the two thingies at the front.

"Grab the clutch." He instructed. He pointed to the lever on the left handle bar. I grasped onto it. "Okay, don't let it go. Now I need to teach you the parts. That over there is the gearshift." He pointed to thing by my left calf. "This throttle," he said pointing to the lever on the right handle bar, "Is the brake you use."

"I thought it was that thingy on the back?" I say confused.

"You are not, and I repeat, not to use that." He says seriously. "On no accounts are you ready. Right grip, not the back. Understand?" I nod. " Good. Now let's get you moving. Remember, don't let go of the clutch, got it?"

"Yes, I got it. Now hurry up." I complain.

"Fine." he says. "You think you can kick start it?"

"Not unless you want me to fall." I reply.

He sighs. "Fine, I'll do it for you. Plant your feet." He demands. I do as said. "Clutch?"

"I've got the clutch for Pete's sake!" I yell.

"Okay." He steps back and with one kick, catches the ignition causing a loud purr to echo through the chilly air. The motorcycle wobbles a bit and I realize I let go of the clutch. Katsu catches me before I fall over.

"Oops." I mumble.

"Don't let go of the clutch, okay?" he says.

"Yes sir." I answer.

"I'll start again." he says. It takes him a while to get the engine to roar, but when it does I make sure I've got the clutch. The motorcycle comes alive beneath me and grumbles like and angry, wild animal beneath me.

"Now try out the throttle softly… and don't let go of the clutch." he adds.

I twist the right handle and grip the clutch tighter. The bike gave a snarl almost scaring the pee out of me.

"Okay, now to put it into first gear use your left foot." he demands.

I kicked the gearshift down one notch.

"Very good." he stepped out of the way. "Now slowly ease up on the clutch."

"I thought you said not to let go?" I say, my eyes widening.

"You've got to move Kaoru." he says.

"But you repeatedly said _don't let go of the clutch_." I mimicked.

"Just do it little by little." he replies. "Don't worry, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." I looked at him in the eye and I found it completely sincere. I looked forward again. With a deep breath, my fingers started to loosen the lever. The gear caught and wrenched me forward.

I was flying. Well not flying, but I was moving pretty fast. The wind pounded against me heavy. My hair flew behind me and the pressure hit me instantly.

"WHOOHOO!" I screamed. Then I saw the path leading to the right. Man, I didn't learn how to turn!

"Brakes, brakes. Use the brakes." I mutter to my self. I slam my leg down on the back brake and I'm jerked forward. Man, wrong brake. I twist forward, twirling onto the ground and finding myself pelted face down onto the concrete ground with the bike on top of me.

"Kaoru!" I heard Katsu's distant voice but remained unmoving and grunted. The roar of an engine came to my senses as it grew louder, getting closer. Then it had stopped and the heavy weight keeping me down was lifted off. I turned on my back.

"Kaoru!" he said again.

"I'm fine." I say sitting myself up.

"No you're not." he reaches for my head and touches my forehead, making it sting a little. Then he brings it back showing the blood on his fingertips.

"Oh." I say surprised.

He shrugs his jacket off and wrapped it over my shoulders. Then he took his shirt off, his undershirt still on (thank god), and dabbed it gently on the cut, soaking the blood off.

"And I thought it would actually be better than the first." I sigh.

"This was your fault this time so don't be pointing your fingers at me." he says.

"Whatever." I say brushing his hand aside and grabbing the cloth. "Lets just get out of here. This place makes me sick." I see him smile but he tries covering it looking concerned.

"Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asks.

"No!" I almost shout. "I hate that place. I'll be fine. I heal fast."

"Okay, whatever you say." he answers. "But if you need to go later then don't be afraid to say anything."

I just stump off and haul the car door open, hopping into the passengers seat. He grabs the bikes and heads in afterward.

"Wanna get something to eat?" he asks slamming the door behind him.

"No, I'm good." I answer.

"Guess I'll be taking you home then." he sighs. He starts the car and drives off. After a minute of silence I turn to look over at him. He's looking out at the road, his face the image of a stone structure and his emotions covered. I can't help what comes out my mouth then.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask.

He looks at me a little startled.

"What?" he stutters.

"What are you thinking about?" I ask again.

He turns to look at the road again. "Nothing much, just about Carl." he answers. He grimaces. "I still can't believe he'd tried killing us, me, you…" he trails off. He doesn't talk anymore and I knew he wasn't going to, so for once in my life, I wasn't going to be pushy. Instead I turned the radio on and bobbed my head to the music the rest of the way.

* * *

**Me: Thank you so much for reading and I'm pretty sure this makes up for last weekend.**

**Butch: Not to us!**

**Everyone else: Yeah!**

**Me: I'm sorry. How do you suppose I can make it up to you?**

**Butch: Get me my laptop!**

**Me: *ignores Butch* Or maybe I've already made it up. *smirks***

**Everyone else plus Butch: What?**

**Me: I made another story with you in it with this girl named K-on Gal 3000 on her profile page. It's called ****Deader Than Ever.**** It's a vampfic BTW.**

**Everyone minus Me: WHOOHOO!**

**Me: Go on and check it out. *others scurry off* You too. *pointing at whosever reading* And don't forget to REVIEW. See ya!**


	16. I Found Out

**Me: Guess how many reviews I got for chapter 15. If you said one, you are totally correct. Where are my reviews going? I don't know if it's because your getting tired of the story or because your too busy with school and stuff. But the only way I'll know is if more people review and tells me. I will finish this story because I don't let a story not get finished unless absolutely needed. I joined fan fiction to see if people will like my writing and REVIEW. So please, just review for me. As I write out this long speech I listen to Goodbye by Secondhand Serenade, and it's making me emotional. So please, please, please… just review, for me.**

**Buttercup: Wow. You got down deep didn't you.**

**Boomer: And took up all that space up there, now we don't even have time to talk because you have to get on with it. No more pictures.**

**Butch: Shut up Boomer!**

**Brick: *rolls eyes***

**Blossom: Yeah, your really annoying.**

**Bubbles: Don't talk to Boomer-kun like that!**

**Blossom: Excuse me?**

**Bubbles: *stutters* You heard me.**

**Buttercup: That's right! Get feisty!**

**Butch: Meow! *acts like his fingertips are claws***

**Me: Just please, review. Constructive criticism only, but still review. I need to know people are reading this and liking it. Guests can also review too. Doesn't matter what age you are, you review. I don't care if it doesn't make any sense, just review… please. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm finally going to get to the adventure part and this may be turned to a sequel if you review. Anyway, this story may be ending soon, I have my mind set on something and it's going to be good. Anyway, her come my 3R's : Read, REVIEW, and Rock on!**

**Protection: © Copyright Buttercup 3000 2012. All rights reserved.**

* * *

**Miyako/Boomer POV**

The weekend was kind of boring, I didn't see Mokoto at all and on Monday he was nowhere to be seen until I spotted him after lunch. He was going through a locker -which didn't seem to be his- and he pulled out a camera. Slamming the locker door shut he started to examine it. I walked up to him.

"Hi Mokoto!" I greet. He turns in my direction, a bit surprised.

"Hi Miyako." he says back.

"What ya doing with that?" I ask pointing at the camera. "And where were you this morning." I set my hands on my hips, acting serious.

"I was um…" he starts to trail off making me a bit suspicious. "Well you see I was kind of uh… how can I put this?" While he thinks my belt starts to blink. Man.

"I got to go." I say. "We'll talk about this later." After that I turn and race down the opposite corridor. I run up the stairs to the roof, tripping over a couple of steps, until I swing the door open and transform.

"Rolling Bubbles!" I scream pressing down on the button in the middle of my belt.

I quickly change into my Powerpuff Girls Z form. My light blue undergarment straddling onto me, the skirt fluttering down over my knees, the jacket zipped down on my back, the shoes laced on tight, blue round barrette snap onto my bangs, and my bubble wand thingy **(sorry, don't know what it's called)** appeared in my hands.

When I'd finished transforming I saw Buttercup and Blossom were already at my sides.

"Lets go girls!" Blossom calls. And with that, we take off.

I soar through the sky, the wind pounding sharp against my body as I moved ahead. But as I flew, I noticed a bright dark blue light speeding on about a kilometer away, flashing at high speed behind a dark red and green light. But it disappeared just as fast as I'd seen it. I shake my head, ridding the imagination and continue trailing behind my sisters, even though Momoko was going pretty slow.

Buttercup stopped, Blossom stopped, and I stopped. Because what stood in front of us literally knocked us of our feet.

**Katsu/Butch POV**

"I'm surprised your going on with this." I tell Mamoru in the middle of our skipping classes. We had sent Mokoto back to get a camera about 10 minutes ago, there was a lot of pictures to take in a city.

"Like you've said for the 30th time." he mutters to himself, though I was able to hear.

"Whatever." I say. Then I see Mokoto coming up with a digital camera, waving it high up in the air. "Dummy's coming."

"I got it!" Mokoto says out of breath, reaching us.

"I'm bored." I say. "Lets run!" I exclaim changing into my Rowdyruff Boy form.

"What the heck! Are you crazy?" Mamoru screams grabbing me by the collar and yanking me out my seat. "Do you not see these passerby's?"

"No one saw me so shut the heck up!" I say pushing him away and taking a run for it.

I heard him. He was running after me. I turn my head and saw the red blaze along with the blue one behind him. I ran faster, using my super speed as a slight advantage from the other two.

I turned my head back and started laughing, humor filling me from head to toe. They could just be total girls sometimes. Too much like their girlfriends.

Then I bumped into something, large and hairy. _Really_ hairy. I found my self planted on my back. I got up, swaying on my feet and holding my head trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"What's your problem boy?" the creature I had bumped into yelled.

I held my head up and noticed a huge pink fuzzy thing wearing overalls and huge boots. In his hands were a old beat up banjo and his nose took up most of his furry face.

"What's _your_ problem… fool!" I scream at him.

"You bumped into me!" He yelled.

"No!" I yelled back. "_You_ bumped into me!"

"That's it!" he screamed. He grabbed my shoulders and through me to a huge building, pushing my back into hard concrete. That really hurt.

I fell face down onto the ground.

"Butch!" I heard Brick call.

"Oh, so you're too weak to face me alone, is that it?" The hairball exclaimed putting me to my knees by yanking the back of my head and pulling it back, his fingers wrapped around my hair.

"No fuzz ball!" That earned a slam to my face on the solid floor. "I can take you on myself!"

I rip his hand from my head and twist it behind his back.

"Pretty good." Hairball says. "But not good enough." He yanks his arm from the uncomfortable position throwing me to another building.

"Is that all you can do?" I mock, getting on my feet slowly. "Throw me into buildings." I choke out a laugh. "Pathetic!"

"Grrr!" he growls charging toward me, his banjo flexed out and ready to knock me down. But I'm too fast for him. I run behind me as he gets closer and connect my foot to his back sending him on his fat belly. Then I kick him over so his nose is in good view and start knocking him out. A punch here and there, along with a few kicks. I keep going even knowing that the dude was already unconscious.

"That's enough!" a female voice calls behind me. I stop and look up at a cute girl that reminded me a lot of Kaoru. Her skin just as pale and hair just as raven. The same tomboy features too, only, this girl was wearing a skirt. This was on of the Powerpuff Girls Z (or Girls). The ones we were suppose to destroy. I had forgotten all about them.

"Buttercup, is it?" I ask getting off of him and facing the girl head on.

"What's it to you?" she says, her voice also just as stubborn and hard as Kaoru's.

"Just asking." I say tilting my head slightly to the right mockingly. "So maybe I won't have to handle you just like I did to the moron behind me.

"Oh, you think you can take on me?" she says.

"I know I can." I reply.

"Not when I've got your brothers captive." she snaps.

I bend my head so I can see behind her, and sure enough, there are my sisters, I mean brothers, held by the wrists by two other girls.

"I can take all of you on!" I scream.

"Just let them take you." Brick mummers.

"Yeah, they're pretty. Especially this one." Boomer says looking at the blue puff lusciously. The girl blushes

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" I ask.

"Oh, right!" he says. "Sorry babe, but, I've got a girl. Most gorgeous thing in the world." he sighs dreamily.

"Good thing I got a boyfriend then, huh?" she says looking away.

"Fine, but no touching. It's for my girl only." I let out a sly smirk.

"You don't have a girl." Brick says.

"Whatever!" I say stomping off.

"Uh hmm." One girl coughs behind me.

"What!" I snap. It was that same girl, Buttercup.

"We fly." she points at the sky.

"I run." I snap again. She sighs and stomps after me, grabbing my arm and hauling me in the air with her. Her sisters follow holding my brothers.

"Put me down you… girl!" I scream. She flies faster. I growl but stop trying to escape. We were too high up now.

"Ow!" I mutter as I'm dropped into a dark, spaced out room with a dim light showing.

"Tell us what you know!" Buttercup shouts in my face.

"I'm not telling you anything being locked up like this." I say.

"Fine." she sighs. She stalks off and comes back with a bulging bag. She zips it open and pulls out duck tape, rope, and a zip tie. She was going to fudging tie me up.

"HECK NO!" I shout so loud, it even hurts my ears.

"Get him out the room." I hear another voice behind me demand.

"Instantly." says another. It's strict, old. Must be a man. Great, they got a boss.

Buttercup rolls her eyes but puts the equipment back and drags me out the room by my ear. I mutter foul words to myself as I get pulled. She throws me on a cushion.

"Hey Butch." I hear Boomer say.

I ignore him and sit up.

"They are total-" I feel a slap at the back of my head before I can finish my sentence. The hand belonged to Brick. I was going to break it later.

"Hi, I'm Bubbles." The blonde haired girl says. "This is Buttercup and Blossom. We would just like to ask you a few questions."

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Boomer pleads dropping to his knees. "I'll do anything!" I get up and drag him back on the couch.

"Grow up and start acting like a man." I scowled him. He pouts.

"We'll answer your questions if you answer ours." Brick says.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" The red head, Blossom, says. Folding her arms across her chest.

"Why you took us. Why our boss hates you so much. Why we're the ones that have to destroy you." he replies.

"Your suppose to destroy us? Who's your boss?" Blossom asks. "If your bad guys why were you fighting Fuzzy? Bad guys don't fight bad guys."

"We are not bad!" I exclaim. "And that hairball bumped into me and wouldn't apologize so he had to pay."

"Didn't you bump into him?" Boomer asks truly confused. "And wasn't he beating you up at first?"

"Shut up Boomer!" I yell. He snaps his mouth shut.

"Well, I don't think I can answer those questions, not knowing who your boss is." Blossom retorts. "But shouldn't he have told you this? You are working for him."

"No, actually we're not, not really." Brick says, doing all the talking. "He created us, kind of."

"What do you mean kind of." Blossom asks.

Brick sighs. "Before he created us, gave us our powers, we had lives. We had friends and families." He pauses. "You see, I used to have a mom and a dad. Different brothers, no offense, and sisters. I hadn't known these boys at all." He places his hands on our shoulders and I shrug it off. I didn't like to be touched.

"So since the guy created us, we were torn apart from them." Brick continued. "To destroy you."

"Do you remember your other lives?" Blossom asks.

"Yes." Brick says. "I do." I could see Brick's eyes get a little teary. I wanted to slap him for getting so soft, thinking about his past like that, but I didn't. He probably had happy memories he was disappointed to get away from. But my memories were nothing but bad, I was happy to get away from it.

"What about you?" Blossom asks, turning toward Boomer.

"Same." Boomer answers.

"And you?" Blossom says finally turning to me.

I pause. Maybe I could open up to these girls. That way they'd probably feel a little sympathetic and it would be easier for us to get our job done.

"My life felt like Hell." **(Excuse the language. It's in the bible so I guess it's kind of okay.) **I answer. "Nothing but the devil dragging me down."

Their eyes widened a bit but I just looked away.

"Who are you?" I heard Buttercup ask.

I turn back to face her and see her staring at me, with worried and sincere eyes. I give her a cocky smile.

"That's for us to know and you to find out." I remark.

"I'm Boomer, that's Brick, and the stubborn one is Butch." Boomer said pointing us out. "We're the Rowdyruff Boys."

"Shut up Boomer!" Brick and I yell at him. He sinks in his seat.

"I like him, he's funny." Bubbles says giggling. Boomer blushes.

"Enough with the idiocy!" I exclaim. "Now stop playing around and tell us who that guy is! He's freaking me out! Staring at me like that!" I give them a disapproved shake of the head.

The man stepped out.

"I am Professor Utonium." he says. "Creator of all the black and white z rays throughout Tokyo."

"Wait, you did this to us?" Brick cut him off. "Put a black z ray on the boss causing us to live like this."

"I'm fine with it." I mutter.

"You son of a-" Boomer covers Brick's mouth.

"Children." he says pointing over to a little boy sitting on a chair at the far corner with a robotic dog in his hands. Brick rips Boomer's hand away and grumbles unintelligible words to himself.

"Now tell us who you really are!" I yell getting a little impatient.

"What?" The Girls ask simultaneously.

"You know what I mean. Now tell us." I shout.

"Why would we tell you who we are if your trying to kill us, huh?" Buttercup yells in my face.

"Because-" I get cut off because of the beeping sound coming from Brick's watch. I lean over along with Boomer to take a look. But then I look back at the girls. "No peaking." I warn before turning back to the watch. Brick presses the button and answers the call.

"Your fired!" Mojo barks.

"What do you mean?" Brick asks confused.

"You do not have black z rays! You have gray! So therefore, I do not need you!" he shouts.

"But, what have we done wrong?" Boomer asks. "Weren't you the one who created us?"

"You tear us from our lives and this is what you do?" Brick yells not even letting Boomer's questions get answered. "Are you really that sick?"

"Butch says he's going to kill you." I mummer in a hard and creepy voice.

The idiot just laughs. "You fools! You were just a distraction of what I really have planned. Like you were going to ever come close to fulfilling my request." He laughs some more.

"Oh, and is that why we're sitting in a room with the Girls just across from us, huh?" I burst out. Mojo immediately stops laughing.

"What?" Mojo asks as if not hearing us.

"Yes, that's right. We're this close." I say motioning with my fingers.

"Really?" Mojo questions again.

"Whatever man! We'll pick our stuff up later! You idiot!" I shout at the control why'll turning it off. I tear my watch off and throw it at a wall, but then I walked back to it and picked up, making sure it wasn't broken.

"I hate him!" Brick yells.

"I can't believe Momma would do something like that." Boomer wines.

"Seriously, he abandons us and you still call him Momma?" Brick asks, his temper rising. But it slowly deflated. He turned back to the girls.

"Fine, you wanna know who we are? Watch." he says. He presses his button and transforms, Boomer and I follow right after.

I hear a round of gasp come from the girls. And now I realize why.

* * *

**Me: Hope you liked it. This was kind of long, seven pages. So I better get some REVIEWS. I earned it, and you know it.**

**Buttercup: Yeah, review.**

**Butch: Before I punch your eye out!**

**Me: Don't you dare, or I'll beat you up.**

**Butch: Did I say I'd punch your eye out? Oh, I'm sorry. I meant I'll do your chores for a weak if you REVIEW.**

**Me: That sounds about right. So please, please, please REVIEW. And don't forget to send Boomer some cameras. He's been bothering me all day. **


	17. That's Him

**Me: Okay, so I'm back and ready to get you on the next chapter, but I'm warning you. This may be short. I just got through writing another chapter to 'Deader Than Ever' and my fingers are a little tired. Plus, my brain just doesn't want to work much. Oh, and I'd also like to thank everyone for the reviews. One review compared to 6 (I think) is much better. I really hope it will stay like this. Oh, and sorry but I'm not going to let the others talk because they're in a bad mood today. Don't want to get up ending hurt you know. So going back to my three R's: Read, REVIEW, and Rock On!**

**Protection: © Copyright Buttercup3000. All rights reserved.**

* * *

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

Oh. My. Gosh. That was Katsu. Katsu is Buck or Butch or whatever. But that's him. Katsu!

I was pretty sure I was going to faint right then and there, seeing all three of them, standing in the Professor's living room from just transforming back from their Rowdyruff Boys Z forms.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Do I have something on my face?" Mokoto asks. He starts rubbing away on his face.

"No, it's just that I know you. Look." Miyako answers pressing the button on her belt. Miyako! Bubbles! What the heck is wrong with you?

"Miyako?" Mokoto asks, bringing down her hand. "Your Bubbles?"

I send Miyako a death glare and she tries her best to avoid my gaze.

"Which means Blossom would be Momoko and Buttercup Kaoru." Mamoru concludes.

"Miyako, I am going to kill you!" I scream at her. She starts running but I tackle her. I take my swings at her and she manages to dodge under my body, but that doesn't mean I stop trying.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Blossom yells pulling me off of her. Miyako gets up quickly and hurriedly hides behind the Professor.

I growl at her but stomp back to my previous spot.

"So…" Katsu sighs, "A Powerpuff Girl, huh?"

"At least my individual name doesn't involve replacing the U with an I and spelling out what you really are." I snap.

"I wouldn't be saying that BUTTercup." he snaps back.

I gasp and take a leap at him but Blossom pulls be back.

"Let me go!" I scream at her, trying to get out of her strong grip.

"Violence is not the answer." Blossom says, trying to calm me down. But of course, that doesn't work.

"Babe, if she wants to beat up Katsu then let her." Mamoru says trying to reason.

"I won't, thank you very much." Momoko replies sharply.

"And why not?" Mamoru answers back, looking a little irritated.

"You dare talk back to your girlfriend!" Momoko says releasing me.

"My girlfriend's Momoko! Not Blossom!" Brick shouts. Katsu and I gasp.

"Oh no you don't." I start. "You shouldn't have gone and insulted Blossom. Blossom! Sic him!"

Blossom charges and I sit down with a bowl of popcorn as I watch the worst, but funniest, duel I have ever seen.

"You fight like a girl!" Mamoru screams swinging and making a hit on the gut.

"I am a girl!" Blossom yells landing a kick on his back.

"Well I'm a boy!" A hit on the face.

"I don't care!" Another kick where the sun don't shine.

As I watched them fight Katsu came to sit next to me.

"Look," he starts, "I really hope you're not mad at me. I would have told you but I owe the loyalty to my brothers just a bit more. And plus, it's not like you haven't been keeping a secret yourself. You should know by now that I always find out. You can't keep a thing from me. I'm a tough guy. I keep to myself but can drill you for answers when ever I want. Well not really whenever I want but I ca-"

I slap him. "Shut up. You talk too much."

He shuts his mouth but opens it again and lets out a small grunt.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He doesn't answer. He remains motionless looking forward, his eyes blank, almost lifeless.

"Hello?" I shake his shoulder, trying to wake him up. "Butch!" He stirs.

"What? Oh! Sorry." he replies going back to his usual form. "Daydream, that's all."

"You sure."

"Positive. You know me." he answers.

I decided just to leave him be and figure out what's going on another time, because I knew he wasn't telling the truth. Did it have anything to do with Carl Skafish… or was it something more?

* * *

**Me: Alright. This is where I end Chapter 17 and tell you guys to REVIEW. Again, I'm sorry it was so short. I kind of want to stretch it out a bit more since the story is most likely to end soon. And I'm sooooooo tired. I got to rest sometime. The chapter I did on 'Deader Than Ever' was quite long and I did a lot of tiring things today. So while I rest you better be REVIEWING. And lets hope that the rest of them aren't mad at me for locking them in a closet. So bye and, again, REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW… REVIEW!**

**P.S. 'Deader Than Ever' is on K-on Gal 3000's profile.**


	18. Wireless Controls Part 1

**Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!**

**Butch: Yeah, now I can beat you up.**

**Me: Hey! At least I came!**

**Butch: *rolls eyes* Whatever.**

**Me: Anyway, I want to hurry up and end this story because I have a really good idea for the sequel.**

**Blossom: That's right! You heard what she said.**

**Bubbles: She's making a sequel!**

**Boomer: Fur real?**

**Buttercup: Totally!**

**Brick: Great! More time to spend with you weirdoes.**

**Blossom: *punches***

**Me: And it's going to be good. So there will probably be just a few more chapters, or maybe this could be the last. You never know.**

**Buttercup: Yeah, whatever. But have you noticed you've been forgetting to do the disclaimers for a while now.**

**Me: What! Really?**

**Everyone: *nods***

**Me: Oh! Then, uh, I do not own PPGZ only the plot, kay? So… READ and ENJOY!**

**Miyako/Bubbles POV**

I watched behind the Professor's back as the two red heads swung at each other. I looked up to see the Professor's expression but instead of shock I found fascination. Oh no. He was thinking something sciency and that is NOT a good thing.

He coughs and catches everyone's attention.

"May all you boys come with me please." he says. I can see their confused faces as they look at him, and I'm pretty sure I'm carrying the same look. In the end they get up and follow the Professor out of the room.

"What do you think he's going to do to them?" Momoko **(she changed back)** asks coming up to me.

"I don't know." I answer.

"If I were the Professor I'd probably be torturing them about now." Buttercup says standing beside us.

"Good thing your not then." Momoko mummers. I giggle.

"Whatever." she pouts plopping down on the kitchen. "I'm staying so I can see the turn out when they come out."

"While you're at it why don't you go back to Kaoru." Momoko suggests pushing her feet off the table. She transforms.

"Well," I start, "we could wait or maybe…" I trail off with a mysterious grin forming on my face. Their heads turn in my direction. "We could see it happen ourselves."

**Mamoru/Brick POV**

The room we arrived in was cold, dark, and computer wise. You could see the thin cords strapped to the walls trailing down and rolling itself on the floor. A light dark glow of blue trilled through the dark area and all three of our heads snapped their way at the 'Professor' who stood on the other side of the door.

"Where are we?" Katsu snaps. He didn't get an answer. Instead the 'Professor' slammed the door.

"Hey!" Katsu screams running to the door and pounding hard upon it. "What the heck are you doing? Get us out!"

"Katsu. Katsu!" I yell. He stops and slouches his shoulders.

"You are at Wireless Controls." We hear a voice boom from somewhere seeming above our heads. We look around but don't see anyone.

"It's the Professor." the voice speaks. "You do not see me, but don't worry, I can see."

"And how in anyway is that a good thing?" Butch screeches.

"I just want to test out a few things about you." The 'Professor' says ignoring Butch. "See your powers, what you can do."

"You could have just asked you know." Boomer says.

The scene suddenly changes around us. I'm sanding on dry lava, thick hard pavement and I can feel it burning the soles of my shoes. In between the ground were streams of steaming fire flowing through the cracks. I followed the trails and saw a huge volcano bubbling roughly. But that's not what caught my attention. It was the three girls sitting on top, tied and gagged. Kaoru, Momoko, and Miyako.

The dudes sick! Why would he do something like this?

I take a small step forward, prepared to run for her. But at that moment I was knocked off the ground and brought to my back a few yards away with my brothers laying near. I sit up and come eye to eye with one of the most ugliest monsters I'd ever seen.

**Normal POV**

His skin looked spongy but was as hard as marble and he was about the biggest thing anyone could ever see. It stood about 50 feet above the boy's heads and it's dirty yellow eyes glared down at their startled figures. No nose, no mouth, only eyes. Lots and lots of eyes. Eight large tentacles were balled into tight fists as it scooted toward the three boys on its slimy belly.

"What the-" Katsu started before a hard red tentacle grabbed him and picked him up and held him tight.

"Katsu!" Mamoru yelled. Katsu struggled for breath as the creature squeezed him tighter and tighter. The skin on Katsu turned from pale, to blue, and then a scary purple. He wasn't breathing.

"Furious Brick!" Mamoru screeched transforming. Then he took a long jump and with his laser eyes, burnt the tentacles arm. The red being released Katsu and swung Brick with his other many tentacles sending him flying into one of the lava streams.

"Brick!" Boomer called. Then a loud plump sound caught his attention. Katsu had landed in the soft part of the lava, but he was sinking quickly. "Katsu!" The rest of him disappeared beneath the ground.

"Retrieving Boomer!" He yells. Boomer looked up at the monster. The anger boiled within him, hard and thirsty. He was going to break the guy into pieces and give absolutely no mercy.

With that thought in his head, Boomer charged head on at the beast and gave it a large pound in his gut. It staggered back a little giving Boomer the chance to run rapidly around it's feet, forming a large amount of dust to rise, making the creature completely blind. With that advantage he ran for the volcano, it's bubbling form only growing higher.

He raced to the top with quick speed reaching the girls in seconds, but was bought down just as quickly. The monster had grabbed him again and swung him to the opposite side of the area.

Boomer growled getting up. This beast was going down, one way or another. That's when Boomer sensed something shaking beneath his feet. Then he felt his self vibrating. The ground shook beneath him so hard he tumbled over and started rolling. He found himself by the lava that Brick had fallen into.

But instead of getting up and steadying himself, he looked at the lava. Instead of its easy flowing it bubbled and you could see them rise in the air and pop. Boomer widened his eyes as it came for him. He jumped back and bent his head as the fire sprang over him.

That's where Brick stood, fire blazing through his outfit and his hands filled with them.

Then Butch popped out from the ground just seconds later jumping from boulder to boulder as they formed and disappeared. _Holy cow!_ Boomer thought.

Their eyes both turned to Boomer, new power was written all over them.

"Go get the girls." they say in usion, and Boomer does as told, running for them while the other two face the monster again. Whatever they were about to do, it was going to hurt.

**Me: Okay so that's Chapter 18! But I'm going to put this in parts. So this was part 1 and there will be a part 2, maybe 3. It depends how lazy I'll be since my birthday is next weekend. I just didn't really feel like writing it all out now. I'm unbelievably bored even though I'm doing something. We really need the cable back. Anyway, hope you liked. I wrote two chapters this weekend so I better be getting me REVIEWS. My birthday is soon after all. So REVIEW, kay? Kay. Anyway, TTYL!**


	19. Wireless Controls Part 2

**Me: Hola fellow peoples who are doing the right thing by reading my stories. I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while so please forgive me because I'm updating right now! I hope you've visited 'Deader Than Ever' on K-on Gal 3000's page because it's good and something that moi wrote. So you better be checking it out. But enough of the preliminaries, lets get on with it. This is part 2 of Wireless Controls and I hope you like it. I need double the REVIEWS since I deserve it. Taking my time out of the day to write to you, it deserves at least, I don't know, seven, ten REVIEWS. And we can do this if we do it together. Come on, I know we can. If we work together then we can make it through this and at least reach 70 REVIEWS by the time I'm done with this story. If we do that then the sequel will be updated quicker, and trust me, I'm going to be leaving you guys on a huge cliffhanger. So if we do this together, we can reach those 70 REVIEWS. We can do this. Oh, and YayaNya4578, thank you so much for wishing me a happy birthday. That meant a lot. Anyway, Read, REVIEW, and Rock On!**

**Momoko/Blossom POV**

"Ow! That was my hand stupid!" Kaoru yelled at me.

"Well then get your stupid hand out of my way!" I yelled back, brushing it aside and moving ahead inside the vent.

"You know, this is really uncomfortable." Miyako said behind us. "I don't see why we're doing this. Who's idea was it anyway?"

"Yours." Kaoru and I stated in unison.

"Oh yeah! I remember now!" Miyako replies. I exhale a heavy sigh but continue forward anyway.

"Where do you think they are anyway?" Miyako says getting over her dumbness.

"I have a sure bet they ended up in Wireless Controls." I answer. "With the Professor being the kind of guy he is, I have no doubt in the world that he wouldn't want to check them out first and test the amount of strength and ability they have. He probably wants to make sure they're safe enough to trust so they can be recruited or something. I wouldn't know, it's the Professor's mind. But lets check it out anyway because I'm sure that's where they'll be."

"Well I guess you'd be the one to know, knowing him the longest." Kaoru says. "But then again, you were most likely in a candy daze, am I right?"

I glare down at Kaoru but she just smirks and continues crawling forward.

I growl.

"Oh no you don't!" I bark. "Get your butt back over here and let me wipe that smirk off your face you litt-"

That's when I squeal. That's when we all squeal because we can feel ourselves going down and plunging into a different dimension. Something I couldn't quite put a name to. But it was red, and dark, and… evil.

It was…

**Normal POV**

Brick's eyes seemed to be more crimson color filled, as it radiated against the dark and towards the beast. The light caught onto the beast's chest and sent him tumbling back, but that wasn't it. The earth where he would land raised up pushing the monster forward again. Then another piece of earth spiraled upwards sending the monster back again. This went on for awhile until Brick got tired of Butch's stupid doing.

_Hey! Idiot!_ Brick calls to Butch in his mind. **(That's right! I did it! They can talk to each other in their mind and I'm proud of it!)**

_What? Moron!_ Butch calls back.

_Stop it! It's getting annoying!_

_But it's fun!_

_Do I look like I care?_ Brick throws a funny face (which just seemed like a glare to himself) at Butch causing the raven haired boy to burst out in hysterics.

The red boy lasers the green boys butt.

"Ow!" Butch howls aloud. "What the heck was that for?"

_You being stupid!_

_*growl*_

"Um… guys?" Boomer says behind them.

They turn around.

"Didn't I tell you to go get the girls?" Brick snaps at him.

"Yeah, I know but-" Boomer gets cut off.

"And could you leave? We're in a bit of a heated conversation here!" Butch snaps too.

"But-"

"Look. I know you'd rather be the big boy and help us defeat the monster." Brick says calmly. "But the girls need your help now, not us. Now scurry off and let us do our job."

"That' not it! I just-"

"Boomer," Butch starts, "didn't I just tell you to lea-"

"STOP CUTTING ME OFF WHEN I AM TRYING TO SPEAK!" Boomer howls, irritated. The two boys freeze but decide to listen. "I'm going to get the girls alright. But I want to tell you guys that I will always love you. If this ends badly, you'll always be in my heart. Nothing could replace the two of you."

"Ugh! Boomer! That's gross!" Butch complains.

"What did I tell you about cutting me off?" Boomer growls.

Butch shuts his mouth.

"Anyway," Boomer continues, "I love you guys so much. Please don't get yourselves hurt. I-…. it would kill me!" He sniffs and wipes away the tears threatening to come sprouting from his eyes. "Hugs?"

"No." Butch and Brick answer.

"You guys are so mean!" Boomer whines. "That's it! I'm not even going to tell you that that ugly monster beast thing is heading for you right now!"

And with those words said, he runs off while the other two turn around abruptly and see the monster back on his belly.

In the small room where the Professor watches he begins to smirk at himself.

"My, my." he says to no one in particular. "This is getting exciting. I think it's about time to bring the heat up."

He removes his hand from his chin and lets it hover over the many controls before him. He stops at a small lever reaching top to bottom on the dial table. He places his hand upon it starts to move the dial upward.

The Professor speaks his next line into the speaker as he reaches the E on the pole.

"Upgrading to Level E."

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

"Ow! That hurt!" I mutter to myself with my back against the hard wooded floor. I lift myself up and find myself looking at complete darkness. "Where the heck are we?"

"I don't know." says a voice sounding like Miyako's. She was scared.

"I can't believe you guys don't know. Obviously it's the dungeon!" Momoko's voice squeals.

"Dungeon?" I ask getting up and placing my hand on a wall to keep my balance. I was looking for a light switch.

"Yes. A dungeon." she replies. I'm still moving my arms to look for the switch. "With fire breathing dragons, icy lakes, lava spilling turtles, evil bunnies, darkness, evil, creatures, bunnies- Oh wait! I already said that. Uh… dead things like zombies, vampires, shooting fire balls, Jack Frost, Snowmen, Vicious Unic-"

"Ah! I found it!" I say cutting her off and turning on the switch.

I turned around I saw that the things she had said were absolutely far from the truth. Instead of being surrounded by hideous creatures, they were boxes. Old, dusty boxes.

I sigh. "You can be so stupid Momoko! This isn't a dungeon! It's just a stinking basement!"

"Oh." she mummers.

"Well, what do we do now?" Miyako asks.

"I'm going through this stuff!" I say. "I might be able to find a few blackmail things. Very useful." And with that said I start clawing through the boxes. Pulling out old clothes and boring albums, I throw them aside.

"What are you doing?" Momoko screams. "You can't do that! You're making a mess!"

I turn to her. "Watch me." Then I start going through them again.

She sighs but kneels beside me and starts doing the same. Miyako follows a few seconds after.

"Ooh! I found something!" I hear Miyako squeal. I turn to her and see a big hard covered book in her hands.

"Pff! That thing?" I scoff. "That's just a stupid old book! Nothing special."

"Let me see it." Momoko says with her hands out.

I roll my eyes but watch as Miyako hands over the book.

"Hmm." she mummers. She blows at the cover and swipes her hands over it to get rid of the dust particles. "Legends of Three. Sounds interesting."

"Sounds like some stupid kid book." I mutter.

"Ooh! A fairytale! Read it!" Miyako squeals.

Momoko opens the book, but instead of reading it, she frowns and stares at the pages.

"It's… in German." she says.

"What? Let me see that?" I snatch the book from her hands and look at the pages. "Wenn drei Menschen in Harmonie leben, wenn drei Menschen in Frideden leben, wenn drei Leute mit Kraften zu leben… das ist es nie. Es gibt noch mehr und es wird immer so sein. Aber was genau sind sie? Das ist, was ich vermute, Ihnen zu sagen. What the heck does that mean?"

"I don't know." Miyako answers. "Maybe it means, 'When three people live in harmony, when three people live in peace, when three people live with powers... that's never it. There's more, and there will always be. But what exactly are they? That's what I'm suppose to tell you.'"

"And maybe it doesn't." I say.

"We'll worry about it later." Momoko replies. "Right now, I'm hungry. So if you want to get of here, follow me!"

"I'm up for pizza!" I say springing up to my feet.

"And I've got a bit of a sweet tooth." Momoko grins.

"Hey." Miyako says as we reach one of the doors, about to exit.

"What?" I ask.

"What do you think the boys are doing?"

I shrug. "Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not something anyone would look forward to." I sigh. _If only I had the honour of seeing it with my own eyes._

I open the door and that's when I'm blasted with an abundant amount of heat.

"What the…"

**Me: And that is a RAP!**

**Boomer: I wasn't even in it much.**

**Butch: Yeah, it was centered more on the girls.**

**Me: Well, that **_**is**_** why it's called Powerpuff **_**GIRLS**_** z. You guys are pretty much add on characters. I didn't need to **_**have**_** you but I wanted too. But the girls **_**had**_** to be here. Even if I wrote a book where they were minor characters, they'd still **_**have**_** to be in it.**

**Boomer, Brick, Butch: *gasp* How dare you insult BOY hood!**

**Me: *sticks tongue out***

**Butch, Brick, Boomer: *gasp***

**Me: Anyway, please, please, please, please, please, **_**PLEASE**_**, REVIEW. It would mean so much. Remember, we **_**can**_** do this. 70 REVIEWS at the least and we definitely will be having a sequel so much quicker. Come on, do it for me. So **_**please**_** REVIEW and see ya later on, The Z Life.**


	20. Nightmares

**Me: I am SO sorry! It's been so long since I've updated and I let you guys down. It's just that I kind of made a wattpad account and got obsessed with it and then I closed the account because of reasons and I was just too lazy to get back on the computer so yeah. But you guys let ME down too so I'm not that sorry. You guys like totally didn't review and stuff and that was like rude so you're lucky I'm updating anyhow. Anyway, back to the point. I think I'm just going to put the books together so then I'm only making three books in the series so it's a trilogy. (Yeah I know. Three books. Got great ideas). But I still need 70 reviews before I make the second part to the book so you better review. I'm only up to 51 so there's still a while to go. 19 more reviews and you'll have the next part. And I have a question. Should I pick one point of view (and if so tell me which one you want) or keep doing different ones. REVIEW it to me please. Now, on to the story!**

**Kaoru/Buttercup POV**

As the energy reached me I felt myself being pushed and my body hurdling through midair until the wind came at end when my back slammed against a hard object. The breath immediately knocked itself out of me as I slid to the ground and laid there, trying my best to get the air back into my lungs.

"Kaoru!" comes the sound of my friends' distant cries, but I barely hear them. My brain is a bit preoccupied by the darkness trying to take over but I fight against it with all the strength I can muster. That was one hard blow. Then I feel a hand placed upon me, right at the spot where I had cracked my back and probably messed up a nerve in my spine or so. The touch is warm against the fabric of my skin. Light and sensitive as it brushes up and down, again and again, to the cord of my spine. It made me feel reassured, as if everything was going to be okay.

I could feel the pain dissolving slowly into nothing as the hand continuously pressed against my back. I sighed at the loss of pain and calmness that took over.

Then the hand stopped moving and something hot began to press against my back. Not in a way that caused pain but more like numbness as the tingles began to roam around on my wound. The hand was gone and my back was better.

I still laid there for a second, wondering what had just happened. But then I get tired of thinking and slowly lift myself up until I was on my feet. What I saw were dark eyes the color of a forest yet not so much a scary forest but one that enjoys the light. Pale skin surrounded their peach colored lips and their raven colored hair hung over one eye in a very long bang while the rest tied up in one of those I'm-a-rebel-and-much-too-good-for-you ponytails. Butch a.k.a. Katsu.

I hit his shoulder hard.

"Ow!" he screamed rubbing at it. "What the heck was that for?"

"Why were you touching me up like that? Did I give you permission to even go near me?" I scream at him. "You're such a perverted bastard! You make me sick! And I was beginning to think that you weren't all like that but no! All you think about is getting into someone's pants!"

"Why would I do that when I have my own pants?" he says confused. "I don't get it." I cocks his head to the side as if thinking but I guess he gave up. "And I am NOT a perverted bastard! I was healing your back! I was healing you! I saved your life and this is how you repay me? _You_ are the one that makes _me _sick. You." He jabs his finger in the air in my direction. "And I thought you'd changed and forgotten your old ways but I guess that's never the case, is it?"

"Oh, you wanna back sass me?" I snap. He opens his mouth to continue but heck, I'm not gonna let him finish. "Well if you think you're so smart then why don't you come over here and let me teach a lesson."

"Why would I want to do that if I'm already smart?" he asks sarcastically.

"Uh, guys? Yeah, I don't think this is the right time for one of your arguments." Momoko cuts in.

"And why not?" I snap at her. She raises a hand and I follow the direction until I meet eye and eyes with the beast. "Hell no." I mumble under my breath.

"What do we do?" Miyako says frightened and turning in Momoko's direction.

"What we always do." she answers. "Hyper Blossom!"

I smirk after her and change into my form too, only screaming out my name louder. "POWERED BUTTERCUP!" Miyako followed and as I launched myself up I was pulled back down again and onto the ground, sending me on my butt.

"Ow!" I scream. "What the heck was that for?"

"Who do you think I am?" he says. I stare at him confusingly. "What kind of idiot do you think I'd be if I let you out there to finish _my_ task?"

"A bigger idiot than you are now?" I answer.

"Exactly!" he agrees. "This job was sent to us, not you. Our job is to rescue you and protect you, not the other way round. Got that? So shut up, sit down, and don't do anything unless the creature's charging towards you, kay?"

I nod.

He flies.

_Wow. What a fight!_ I thought to myself. _Took 'em that long to bring down a giant hippocroc. Seriously!_ I laughed and I laughed. I laughed as we all exited the room and went into the indoor hospital. I laughed as they all got treated and put to care. I even laughed as we all walked out and into the night back home. I laughed and I laughed and I laughed. Until Butch slapped me as we turned the corner a few blocks away from my home and away from everyone else.

I punched him back.

"Ow." he muttered. I wasn't laughing anymore. "Well, at least that stopped the giggles."

"Man!" I scream blocking his path and face him up. "You have to stop acting like such a jerk or NO ONE is going to like you!"

He just shrugs. "They don't like me, they don't like me. As long as I like me the world likes me. So I don't see no harm done."

"Your brain is seriously twisted!" I shout. "That's not how it works! Just because you like yourself doesn't mean the world likes you! For all we know, the world could HATE you but you're too stuck up to tell the difference between the two. You're living your own fantasy dream where everything just has to go your way. Well STOP IT! It's not going to happen! It's never going to happen! So just stop and th-"

I got cut off. Cut off in a way I hadn't even imagined possible. Where my brain just blanked and became heavy. Where my body took control and over powered my mind. Where my heart beat hard against my chest that it could be heard within a mile radius. Where lips met and bled into each other letting everything out without your noticing nor the others. Katsu kissed me.

I'm stunned at first, not knowing what to do or whether to just back away. But then his tongue is finally found in my mouth and demanding dominance. I don't know what went over me but I kissed back, only I got his tongue out of my mouth. That was just too disgusting.

I wrapped my arms tightly around is neck and pulled him in so he was closer. Our chests touched and I could feel his heart racing too. I let this go on for about five more seconds when my senses finally came back to mind and I pulled away and out of the kiss and away from his arms. It hurt to let go but boy I wasn't going to show it.

"I… I have to go." And with that said I ran away and let the dark encase me and lure me into the lurking shadows and leave no trace of my being there. What did I just do?

That night I suffered a restless sleep. Twisting and turning in my bed, thinking over and over again what happened, my lung supporting stopping every time I got hot or couldn't handle the pressure.

I'd never thought so much in my life and it was killing me. Tearing me down and shredding me into millions of tiny particles. But what seemed to be thousands of years were only a few hours and I finally fell asleep. Only, my sleep was interrupted as my eyes opened and I shot up on the bed, a piercing scream filling the air and shrilled into the quiet house. I realized that the scream had come from me.

My door burst open and in came my mom with a cup of water she had probably poured for herself but brought up here to throw at the supposed attacker. She stared around the room frantically but seeing no one there, she came to me and handed the glass to me.

"What is it honey?" she asked.

I rest my head against the wall behind me and exhaled relieved as I realized it had just been a dream. Just a dream.

"I'm okay." I tell her. She looks at me with a face that said are-you-sure-your-okay-because-a-scream-like-that-isn't-my-version-of-okay-so-don't-you-dare-lie-to-me-and-tell-me-if-that-was-really-okay.

"I'm serious!" I continue. "I really am okay! It was just a nightmare. Nothing I can't handle. Now go back to bed."

"Tell me about the dream. It helps." she says as if my mouth hadn't just opened. I didn't try fight it though. My mom was just about as stubborn as I myself am.

"Well," I start looking down at my hands and not bothering to look up for a reaction, "It was a dream where I was in but not in. I was there but it was more as if watching myself instead of being in my body. Like being a movie star and watching a movie your in. Your in the movie but your not there and just watching. The only difference being that I didn't remember where I was and it wasn't really me watching. Anyway, what I watched was a bloodbath. A group of six and another group of six fighting against each other to the death. One a dark color and the other a lighter shade, I was in the lighter one, just wanted to let you know. The light group fought it's hardest but the dark group only fought back, and one my one, the light team fell until it was non existent. I was the last to fall and when I had looked up at my attacker, well not me but you get it, I saw a lustful vengeance in his eyes as if he knew it wasn't the end. As if he knew I could still survive and would await to kill me again and again. And if he couldn't, he'd to the next best thing. And I felt that as I watched I looked from someone else's perspective and could read their mind. I knew that this watcher was on our side and here to help, but all he could do was watch. And for some reason, I felt like I knew this person. And I felt like I'd been in this situation before but was revived and saved unlike the rest, and I was put into a new world where I'd do this again and make it right. To tell you the truth, I don't think this is a nightmare at all, but more like a memory that had been locked in the tightest cage of my brain. My only question is, why now?"

I finally looked up at my mom but it turned out more to be down. My mom had fallen asleep and not listened to one word I'd spoken. Figured.

**Me: Well tada! That's all I got now. Be sure to REVIEW if you're looking for more and answer my question about who tells the story and everything will be alright. And I know you can't see it very well but I need comments on the new cover too. I made it myself as a matter of fact. So REVIEW and I'll see you soon.**


	21. Snap

**Me: I'm so sorry that it's been a long time since I've updated. I've just been really lazy and all so please forgive me. I decided to write it now though so I could get it in before the ISAT testing so your welcome. Anyway, I'm not going to make a part two on the same book. I'm just going to make four books. And the thing about this is that I said I'd make a huge cliffhanger but I can't. If I do then the second book will be really short so you'll have to forgive me because this will possibly be the last chapter. So enjoy, I know there wasn't much action but you won't be disappointed in the sequels. And I'm going to try really hard to make my writing better than it was in the first book. Then when I'm done with the series and have the time and patients, I will rewrite the first book so it's a bit better and more understandable. But that's a maybe. Anyway, read and enjoy. Don't forget to REVIEW and I thank all that have. 4 more reviews and we'll be alright. Though I'd prefer to get more than 70 total because then that would just be amazing. Maybe 100? Sounds about right. Oh, and I want to add that this chapter may be a little bit too long but it's the last so I want to make it the best. So please bare with me and read every single word, then give me a VERY long comment which I would be happy to smile and respond too. Anyway, thanks so much for reading and those who have had the patients to wait for me this far. Enjoy!**

**ÓCopyright Buttercup3000 2012-2013**

**Katsu/Butch POV**

I had practically been skipping the walk home. I can't believe I kissed her. And I can't believe she kissed back. Then she walked away but we all know that when someone walks away they're just afraid to admit that they liked it.

When I was almost to the doors leading into the Professor's home I felt a vibration tingling against my thigh. I searched my pockets, pulling my phone open and checking the text message that had been sent.

_Meet me at The Lodge. I've got something to show you guys._

_-Mokoto __J_

Great. I wonder what he wanted this time. **(Just so you know, The Lodge is a place that the boys hang out when they don't want to be bothered that supposedly no one but them knows about.)** I jogged briskly in the direction of The Lodge, keeping on the sidewalk since it was dark and I didn't have any power to see through night. Once I'd reached the broken down doors of our palace, I grabbed the handle and opened the door. The sound of the hinges squeaking distorted my ears.

Once inside I passed the empty living room and entered a kitchen with nothing but a refrigerator placed on the inside. I opened it and swiped my hand over an invisible digital keyboard which suddenly came visible, I plugged in the supposed numbers. Then the back of the refrigerator drops showing off a hole which I jump into and slide down. I land on my feet on the cushion below and find my brothers already there, standing a few feet away.

"So what you want to talk about?" I ask stepping up a few inches closer.

"Okay, I don't need you guys teasing me but I have something to show you." Mokoto starts. "I need your honest opinions about this and I'm really serious. I'm planning on expanding upon it but you guys have to be nice about it or I won't be able to. And when you give your thoughts about it please be constructive because I worked really hard on this and if you guys dump me in the dumps and are just rude then I'm gonna go cry in my bedroom. So please, just be careful."

I stare at him. Then I find myself looking at Mamoru who appears to be watching me. Then my eyes wander back in Mokoto's direction.

"Okay?" Mamoru and I say in unison.

Mokoto inhales a large intake of air before exhaling it all and removing two thin packets of paper with words printed on them and holding them in our direction.

"Read it." he states.

I remove the paper from his fingers hesitantly before finding a comfy chair and letting my eyes skim the paper.

"_Where are we going?" Amanda whispers, her breath warming up the outlines of my ears in the brisk cool night. The darkness seemed to shroud us under the shadows of the tree's dense leaves as they crowded together to form a canopy over our heads to shield us from the rain pouring above. Small beams of white rays penetrated through the leaves that shown a spotlight against us, caressing our skin with its gentle fingers and carefully glowing ahead of us to show us our way. The sound of the pads on our shoes crunching on the dry grass beneath our feet echoed softly in our ears, creating a sweet harmony with the light wind that floated gently through the air, pulling at the ends of Amanda's strawberry scented hair as it reached my nostrils. _

"_I don't know." I answer her, wrapping my moistened hands tighter around her small ones. "Come on. This way."_

_I lead her to a turn as the light switches paths, shimmering in the direction of a more closed off space as the trees came closer together. We continued running and dodged twigs and roots sprouting from the ground, turning from every bad looking branch and jumping over logs. _

_We made sure to stay quiet in hopes of not getting caught. Are plan tonight was to run, run as far as our feet would take us. We were tired of this place and we wanted to be free. Of course, like most teenagers in love, we didn't have a plan. We followed a rule called NO ROADS. Rule #1 that had to do with anything a teenager could engage in. This is a rule where you don't think. You let your heart carry your life out and your body lead the way. And I, being the sick stubborn boy I am, ran._

"_Stop. Stop." Amanda's raspy voice came from behind me. "I need a break." she inhales a breath of the freezing air and lets it set on her lungs, plummeting down on her back and resting her head against the bare bark of one of the rough trees. I could see that her cheeks had breached at a startling red in the dim light. Her pale strawberry colored eyes seemed to have darkened as she continuously gasped for air._

_I took a seat beside her and sat with my legs stretched out in front of me and my hands shielding my scalp from the tree's roughness._

"_Do you… do you think running away was a good idea?" Amanda asks suddenly. My eyes flicker in her direction and land on the enlarged pupils in her eyes hurdling bullets at my head in dear hope of going back. As much as I liked to please her I liked to please my gut more._

_Getting to my feet I brush the dirt stains off of my drenched jeans and grab hold of her hands, pulling her up._

"_Come on. If we're gonna go we better start now before the sun sets in." I heard the slight exhale of a breath as her body seemed to shrink in size. _

_We began our journey once again, only slowing it down to a mid paced walk as we continued to follow the moon's hallow light. Then we reached the end of its trail._

"_That's weird." I mutter to myself. Light doesn't end, not moon light. So why can't I see it?_

"_Coal. What's going on?" Amanda asks hesitantly as she started tugging on my arm. "Coal, I really think it's about time we start heading back. I'm getting scar-"_

"_Stay here." I demand._

"_Wh-"_

"_Stay here." I repeat. "I'm going to check out the area. I won't be far. Make sure to stay hidden."_

"_Bu-"_

_I plant a kiss on her forehead before stalking off into the foreboding darkness ahead, making sure to catch a near by tree so I would be able to track myself back. Pulling out a flashlight from my back pocket, I turn it on and let the light dance around the area in front of me from tree to tree. I stalked forward slowly, my feet hitting the soft dirt and broken twigs until I felt a new sensation from the ground, as if it had gotten softer than before. I let my flashlight skim the ground until all I see is dirt and dead leaves laying lifelessly on the earth. Convinced, I take two steps forward before I find myself falling._

_It was if the ground had been stripped from my feet and I was being shoved harshly. The wind rushed past me quickly, as if it didn't it would explode from keeping its energy closed up on the inside. It clawed at my face and arms as I flailed around grasping for a source to pull me up, but all that met my fingers were walls of built up dirt and crusts of fallen leaves. Then the air stopped and I found myself on ground again, only I met it with my stomach as all air was pushed out of me. I couldn't breathe. My throat felt dry from the lack of oxygen and my lungs felt as if they had been set on fire. The flames slowly started rounding my chest and I felt as if I was about to choke. I felt as if I was going to die._

_How was I suppose to run if I was dead? What would happen to Amanda? What about are dream of getting married in Vegas and being the parents to ten magnificent children? What about spoiling my grandchildren? All the things I'd ever dreamed of and they were only seconds away from ending._

_But almost as immediately as it had gone, I was finally able to take an intake of air and sweet, pure oxygen started to run in my veins once again. The fire had stopped in my chest, cold and refreshing as the water drained away the burning. I could feel the sizzles vibrating in my chest as I cooled down and took another breath of air._

_I wasn't going to die._

_Turning on my back and bringing myself to my feet I realized I couldn't go anywhere. I was trapped. Though it was dark since I had lost my flashlight due to the fall, I could tell there was no escape. I felt my heart drop to my stomach as I slowly digested the feeling of being utterly alone. My tongue wasn't quite use to the taste and could bare it as bitter, but my stomach growled in resentment as it caught on quicker. _

_Oh my gosh! I thought. I was never going to Vegas!_

"_Coal!" a frightened angelic voice, smothered in honey roasted turkey and thick cotton candy screamed. _

"_Amanda!" I yell back. "Amanda! Over here!"_

"_Coal! Coal! Where are you?"_

"_Amanda! Watch your step! Don't fall!" I screamed, my voice rising in an unnaturally non-manly way at the end. If she fell down too then we'd never get out._

"_Coal!" the head of an angel suddenly popped up at the hole above me, covered with worry and fear. _

"_You have to get help!" I shout up in her direction._

"_What?" she exclaimed confused. "I can't leave you!"_

"_Get help or I'll be stuck down here forever!" I repeat. "You have to go! I'll be fine! Go get help and run as quick as you can! Follow the moon's light and make sure you make it there before day!"_

"_Coal!"_

"_Amanda. Go." I say in a very, very strict voice. Deep and even. Manly in every way._

_The angel's head disappears._

"_Amanda! One more thing!" Her head pops back up again. "Be careful."_

"_I will." she answers. "I love you."_

"_Me too. Now go!" She was gone, and I was still stuck. What to do, what to do?_

_I prodded my foot into the dirt wall in hopes of this keeping me busy. All though, I already knew the answer to that. Why didn't I think about bringing my game boy or a notebook or something? Now that I think about it, we really didn't go in much dept on thinking on what would happen after we were done running. God! I don't even think we brought any money with us! Maybe this was God's way of telling us it was a bad idea on going on the trip in the first place._

_I started poking harder at the dirt as my irritation grew. My toe formed circles on the dirt and the pads of the shoes left little arrow prints. I rummaged a bit more on the area until I found myself kicking at the wall. The duration of my patients was wearing thin as I put in a little more strength into my footing, creating bigger circles and more visible footprints. Then I gave the final blow and I felt my foot being pulled into another area, sending me on my back and my legs hurdling forward in front of me._

_I let out a grunt as my back pressed against the dirt once more. Then looking down at my feet I found the source of my clumsiness. A hole about the size of a small boulder sits there, and on the other side I saw light. Lifting myself up into a sitting position I tilt my head forward in hopes of a better look. Finding none I start to debate whether or not to crawl into the hole where a monster could be waiting to chomp me up, or sit here where it's probably safer and I'd be picked up soon. Or I could look at it as this way and either sit here and rot from boredom or cross the hole and have a good time. You know my pick._

_Crawling through the hole, army style, I sprung my head up along with the rest of my body. Only, the area in which I was now I had to be in more of a crouch position from the lack of space going on in the area. Placing my hands on the ground to keep balance, I get into a comfortable crawling stance and slowly trot my way through the narrow land._

_Bright radiant walls caped themselves around me and as my hand met the ground it was immediately met with warmness that trilled mercifully at my fingers. I could smell faint smoke coming from me and I guessed it was from my jeans meeting the warm substance that seemed to take over the ground. Then I found myself taking a right turn and crawling through more tunnels until I'd reached the end. A dead end._

"_Seriously?" I shout at the wall, so angry I could slap it. But instead I decided to shove. Though something unexpected happened. Instead of meeting with the solid wall like I had expected, my hand had found a way to pass through and meet air. I pulled my hand back startled and jumped causing me to hit my head on the ceiling above my head. _

"_Ow!" I scream this time jumping forward and running into the wall, passing through, and hitting a hard object. Another grunt escaped my lips._

_I'd be lucky if I were to die from a concussion sooner than I would of hunger. Curse the day I was born from the most clumsiest mother put on this earth!_

_Reaching my feet once again I notice that the light appears to have dimmed at the room I was in now. Though it wasn't the previous orange state I was in before, the sun probably runs these underground railroads because I was now in a pool of red. The light didn't come from the walls though. They came from the diamond shaped crest about the size of in igloo that rested on a square stand in front of me._

_The light created this mood, an aurora that almost had me toppling on my side again. A new emotion suddenly came rushing inside me, filling my body up faster than you would a glass of water. It ranged from an assortment from curiosity to interest as my eyes continued circling the object. I felt as if I was floating of the ground and shuffling toward slowly, as if savoring every moment. For some reason unknown I felt as if my hands belonged on that object, like I could picture myself in the glass and peering back into my reflection. Another step up and I see myself floating on red, not blood, but water. My hair's drifting around my head and scavenging about as my arms and legs are held open and my eyes are closed. Another step I can see bubbles popping throughout the water and hitting my skin leaving the tiniest of blister. My last step and my eyes flick open, showing off my penetrating green eyes. My arms are suddenly raised forward and I'm pulling someone in. That's when I do it. I place my hand on the diamond. Then everything goes black._

Lifting my eyes from the page I look into the eyes of Mokoto's who had appeared to be watching me the entire time while reading. I extend my hand out towards him with the packet in hand and he takes it.

"Wow Mokoto." I start. "I have to say I'm pretty surprised."

"Yeah." Mamoru agrees, handing his packet back and giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Besides the few grammar mistakes you made it was pretty good. I wouldn't mind reading the rest at all."

"Really?" he squeaked. "Aw! Thanks guys! You're so nice!"

"Yeah, so is that all you wanted?" I asked.

"Yes, it is." he answers.

"Then lets head back." Mamoru says.

I let my brothers start out first before following when I find myself bumping into Mokoto's back. He's hunched over gripping his head.

"Are you okay?" Mamoru asks.

"I… I don't feel so good." he stutters. Then before I know it I find my brother collapsed on the floor in front of me, his tanned skin breached to a pale.

"Mokoto!" I scream.

"Katsu." I hear Mamoru. I turn to face him. "I'm not… I don't feel so…" Another one down.

As I stare at my brother's still bodies a sudden wave hits me. My stomach quenches on the inside and my head feels hazy. Not only that but it's as if something had snapped on the inside. I feel something wet oozing through my nose and I begin to grow weak. I leaned a hand against a nearby wall in hopes of gaining my balance back, but before I knew it my legs had given up on me. I found my back hitting the carpeted floor and my head giving its last pump as I was reeled into absolute darkness.

**Momoko/Blossom POV**

The morning I woke up I had this overwhelming feeling that something bad had happened, but I didn't know what. But I decided to ignore the feeling. Today was a big day. It was our first Romeo and Juliet rehearsal. We hadn't started sooner because Ms. Farshoman had gotten sick and there was no one to recover for her, but she was better now and it was time for the play to begin.

I decided to wear something extra special today. I wore a red dress that met my knees. Its lacey ends went well with the light colored pumps I wore, about three inches tall and the black nail polish I'd painted on my fingers. And instead of wearing the usual high ponytail I usually wore, I replaced the bow with a curling iron and curled away. I rose my cheeks and added some eyeliner along with my favorite strawberry scented lip gloss. Adding the final touch, I put in a pin, the one Mamoru gave me when we were finding something else to do since Katsu stole our tickets, **(sorry if I didn't say anything about that)** and clipped it to my hair.

"Perfect." I muttered to myself. I grabbed my handbag and after breakfast, I rushed outside and to the bus stop just as it had started rolling away. I heaved a sigh before beginning my walk to school.

Halfway there, I dropped my lip gloss and picked it up before standing back up and finding Mamoru standing in front of me. I was startled a bit but gave him a swat on the shoulder anyway.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" I whine.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. I just wanted to surprise you." **(I can't remember if Mamoru ever called Momoko nicknames but just pretend she did okay, for future references if I get all my REVIEWS)** he said.

I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked.

"You… you seem… different." I said.

"Oh, did you notice the hair cut?" he said spinning a whole 360 to show it off. **(I can't remember if Mamoru got a haircut already either so just pretend he didn't if he did, kay?)** "Pretty awesome, right?"

"I knew there was something different!" I exclaim. "But honey, you should have let me cut your hair. It's still very long. I would have done such a better job. And what's with the bandana? I liked the hat you know. It looked cute on you!"

"I just thought I could change things up a bit you know." he states. "I mean, it is first rehearsal and I'm not the only one that did something with myself."

"Whatever." I say. "We better start heading out before we're late to school."

"Then lets go." he holds his hand out and I wrap my fingers around them. He smiles down at me and I smile back. It's these kind of moments that I love so much.

**Me: So yes, this is the end of the book. But there WILL be a sequel, all I need are my REVIEWS.**

**Butch: How come you didn't talk about me at the end? I thought I was your favorite.**

**Me: I wanted to do Brick so leave me alone. And where have you guys been? I've written a few chapters and you guys haven't shown up.**

**Butch: Ah, me and Buttercup were a bit busy doin' some couple stuff you know.**

**Buttercup: We are not a couple! Just because everyone makes us that in books doesn't mean I'll ever be with you!**

**Butch: Ouch.**

**Boomer: We were traveling on at some other books. You were taking too long to update so we just though what they hay you know.**

**Me: You what?**

**Boomer: We. Went. To. Other. Books.**

**Me: You guys are so mean! You came here! I didn't make you come, you cam and then you run off!**

**Boomer: Yep. Glad you caught on.**

**Me: Why I outta-**

**Bubbles: Don't get mad at him. It was my idea.**

**Blossom: No it wasn't.**

**Brick: It was Butch's.**

**Butch: *sweat drops* Yeah, about that.**

**Me: Butch!**

**Butch: Yeah?**

**Me: *in that weird accent I don't know what it is* I kill you!**

**Butch: *screams and runs for his life while DD follows***

**Brick: *coughs* Anyway, hope you enjoyed. REVIEW and you'll see more on the next book. We really hoped you enjoyed.**

**Butch: Mommy!**


End file.
